Sweet Nightmare
by EmoJinx18
Summary: He is the monster that sends them all run. She is loving, young village girl who helps protect them from the monster. What happens one night when he finds her and wants her for himself? What happens when the truth is out? AU
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Here is the revision of _Sweet Nightmare_! Now, just a heads-up, there will be a some Japanese AND French in this story, mostly because I am in second year French. Soo, please do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime. I do own this plot-line AND OC!**

* * *

The wind blew softly, sending the falling snowflakes flurrying around the petite figure who was clad in nothing but a red cloak as she stood over the icy river, staring down into the water at her own reflection. Her hazel eyes stared back at her as she slowly bent down to sit on her knees. The cold wetness of the snow soaking into the material of her cloak and freezing her legs. The knife in her hand cold from the snow that it had been set on. She did not seem to notice nor care.

With swift ease and skill, she jerked the blade across her wrist allowing her precious blood to flow freely to the ground. The thick metallic scent clogged her senses making her a little dizzy. So caught up in fighting off the pain emanating from her wrist, she did not realize that he was behind her just breathing in the scent of her blood. He always knew when she hurt herself. It was the only way she could him though. The monster that they all feared back in the village she lived in was also the man who she had called to her.

"Rin," he growled huskily in her ear as he pulled her quivering body against his bare chest. His breath warm on her neck as his fingers trailed down her arm to wrap around her injured wrist and bring it to his mouth. It always caused him great aggravation and touched him deeply the extents she would go just to be able to see him.

A groaned escaped Rin's parted pink lips as she felt his mouth slowly suckle at the wound on her wrist. "Sesshomaru-sama," she whimpered out as his tongue swept across her cut, cleaning the wound of her delicious blood, enjoying the jolt of adrenaline it sent through her body. He had told her once before that he loved the taste of her and her alone. Her eyes stared deeply into his golden ones as she felt the tingling feeling, alerting her that her wound was closing.

Sesshomaru stood up, towering over her smaller form as he observed her attire. "Why are you here, Rin," he stated more than asked. Without her cloak on, he would be able to see her in all of her glory. Just the thought of just maybe seeing her that way once again made his loins ache with such a fierce need.

Rin stood up and faced him confidently as she allowed her cloak to fall off of her shoulders and onto the ground exposing her body not only to the freezing cold air but also to Sesshomaru's gaze. "You said to come to you when I was ready. I am ready now, Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered feeling his eyes take in her appearance and burn right through her skin to her very core. It took everything in her not to shiver from the cold air. But as always he seemed to know these types of thing. She wanted – no, she needed to prove to him that she was stronger than the average human.

"I could kill you," was his cold statement as he took a step closer towards her, feeling her heat slowly leaving her body. His eyes never once left the sight of her bare skin as he pulled her into his arms, letting his unnaturally how body warm her now cold one.

"I understand," Rin said strongly before sweeping her hair back from her pale throat and tilted her head to the side to leave it completely exposed to his gaze. "I want to be with you…forever."

Silver hair fell around them like a silk curtain as Sesshomaru dipped his head to the crook of her neck, breathing in her sweet scent as he teased her neck with the tip of his nose. "Rin," he growled lowly as he held her soft flesh tightly against his hard body. "There is no turning back after this. There is no returning to the village or your home." His fangs nipped at her flesh where he would soon sink them in.

If she was nervous, she hid it from him very well. Her scent told him that she was determined and her voice held conviction that proved to him she was unafraid of what was to come to be. "This is what I want," she stated leaving no room for argument. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling her body closer to his as his hand sprawled over one of her breasts. "I want you, my Maru." Her warm brown eyes stared lovingly into his cold amber ones.

"As you wish, _amour_," whispered Sesshomaru into her neck, placing a gentle kiss there before a searing white pain took over her body and her world went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**So here is the FIRST chapter of the new and improved version of **_Sweet_ _Night_**. I just was Mikita was still alive to be able to read this story that she had begged and begged me to make for her... This story is going to be completed in her memory!**

**Please do enjoy! (I will be saying thank you to those who reviewed at the end of the chapter!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the series. I do, however, own this plot line.**

* * *

The moon shined down on the snow-covered ground as a dark figure darted quickly across it. Rabid wolves howled and growled behind the figure, chasing it across the snow before it jumped into the trees, swinging and darting from branch to branch. The animals below snarled and jumped up trying their hardest to capture a leg or an arm, anything to catch the figure and bring it down. It was too quick and much too agile for any of them to grab ahold of.

Golden eyes just glared down at the pathetic animals before he jumped and landed right on top of the alpha male of pack. The being's hands wrapped tightly around the alpha's neck and ripped it off of the wolf's shoulders. He threw the head off to the side and turned to face the rest of the pack as blood curdling howls filled the night air with the sound of the wolves as they mourned the loss of their leader. Every single one of them took a step forward without a single thought, their teeth bared and lips curled up. It wasn't until a loud demonic growl reverberated around them that they tucked their tails between their legs and running off in the opposite direction. Only one of the wolves looked back and watched as the creäture lifted the dead wolf's body above his head and allowed the blood to pour freely into his mouth before he threw it off to the side where its head lay.

Already too much time had been wasted with his earlier feeding and even more was passing by him. That human had put up quite the fight after she found out what his intentions were before he drained her of every drop of her precious lifeblood that was now coursing through his body, warming it. His body was sated from the fact that he not only was able to feed but also because he was able to work out the sexual frustration that seemed to happen to him when he least expected it. It was absolutely pathetic. At least the female had willingly lain with him before he drained her.

Releasing a growl, he took off in a flash, running at top speed until he reached the quiet village that resided on the outskirts of forests. He easily jumped onto the rooftop of one of the houses and made his way across each one after that, never once making a sound. She had been here not too long ago. Her scent was everywhere in the village, he could smell it. It was absolutely intoxicating and enthralling, innocent. Ever since he saw her standing over the river near his cave he had tracked her scent.

The image of her naked flesh slipping into the icy water pierced right into his mind and shock his body. Quite vividly he could see how her breasts bobbed above the water as she floated around on her back, her hands dancing across the top of it. How her hair swirled around her body like black ribbons as she stroked and lathered her supple body with the soap she held in her hand. And how her lips parted as she massaged the soap into her scalp, washing away whatever filth was there. He had never known that watching a woman clean her body could be so erotic.

He wanted her. He wanted her with such a fierceness that he had never known before. It was unbelievable how his body reacted just from seeing her in such a state. It stunned him even more about how much wanted to possess her. How he wanted to turn her and bind her to his side for all eternity and make sure she was kept away from the rest of world.

With a silent mental growl, he dropped to the ground outside of her home. His feet making no sound as they touched the ground next to her front door. Standing straight up to his full height, his silver hair cascaded over his body down to his knees. Some strands of his silky locks fell over his shoulders, obscuring the view of his chiseled, creamy chest.

With silence of Death himself, he slipped into the cottage taking in the view of the beauty laying on the bed. Breath-taking was the word that came to his mind. Absolutely breath-taking. Her ebony hair was sprawled out on the pillow under her head like a dark halo. The paleness of her skin seem to just glow in the moonlight coming in the room from the window. And her pink, parted lips shined from where a sliver of the moon fell over them. The sheet covering her body did little to hide her figure since it seemed that slept in nothing her chemise.

Golden eyes glowed in the darkness as he stood over bed on her side. Her scent swam in his senses as he took in a deep breath, closing his eyes just to savor it. The small sounds she kept making in her sleep made his loins tighten to a point where he was almost in pain. How he wanted to steal her away and force her to live with him and accept his gift of immortality. First, he needed to turn her.

He watched as her long black eyelashes fluttered and her eyes darted from side to side behind closed eyelids before they opened to reveal beautiful hazel eyes that were slightly glazed from sleep. Before they had even opened, the creäture had moved deep into the shadows in the corner of the cottage. He watched as she sat up, the sheet pooling at her waist allowing him the perfect view of her chest through the almost see-through material of the chemise.

Rin looked around the room before she slipped out of her bed, rubbing her arms as the cold hit her. "I forgot to bring in fire wood again. Great, just great, Rin. No wonder you called the Village Idiot," she growled out to herself. "And look, you're talking to yourself again. People are going to believe that the monster has possessed you and turned you into his puppet."

With a small sigh, she walked over to the old fire place and throw some logs onto the embers still burning there before relighting it. Her eyes just watched as the flames danced to some strange melody. A deep sadness suddenly filled her heart. "Maybe he is just as lonely as I am," she whispered to herself, completely unaware of the creäture watching her from the shadows. "Maybe the monster is just like us! He probably wants company. What do you think Ah-Un?" she asked while looking towards the two dogs laying at the foot of her bed.

The two animals just snorted at her before turning their heads the opposite way and dozing back off. How typical, she thought to herself before smiling a little. A thought suddenly struck her as she looked at her two companions.

"I think I'll take something to him. He has not harmed a single person in the village in years," she said as she stood up and dusted off her hands. Her rump was in the air as she bent back over to stare at something odd that was on her floor, something that had not been there a moment ago. "What's this?"

Instantly, Ah's head snapped up as he looked over at her before he jumped off of the bed and ran towards her. Using his massive head, he knocked her hand away from the thing. A growl rumbled deep in his chest as his black fur suddenly stood on end. Un, his brother, instantly reacted and joined him standing in front of Rin in a protective stance.

A ghost of a smirk appeared on the creäture's face as he sat up on one of the rafters, hidden from Rin's and Ah-Un's views. Such a foolish creäture that girl was. Maybe now would be the perfect time to make his presence known to her. After all, the girl believed that he was just like all the villagers.

With a gentle push, he jumped down and landed behind her without making a sound. He watched as her back stiffened from the feeling of the heat radiating from his chest. How odd. She showed no signs of being afraid. Not even her scent showed signs of her being afraid. Instead she seemed to be curious. Interesting. She was either courageous, or she was the Village Idiot.

Carefully choosing her words, she spoke slowly, "Why are you here?"

The creäture seemed to ponder over her words. How to answer this girl's question, he thought before an absolutely dark idea came to his mind. "Hunting," he growled, his breath tickling the back of Rin's neck.

"Oh?" was Rin's disbelieving response. She should be frightened of him, she knew she should be. Yet, she wasn't for some odd reason. How foolish can one person be, she thought to herself while trying to find some reason to be afraid of him. "I believe you are lying, Sir-. I apologize, but I do not know you name, nor why you are in my cottage at such a late hour."

If the creäture actually felt human emotions, he believed that he would feel the one called astonishment because of how she reacted. This human girl had the galls to say that she believed he was lying to her. Even if he was lying, how did she know that he was? Of course, he wasn't lying. He was actually being truthful, just not telling the full truth.

"Are you not afraid of me, girl? I could kill you quite easily." As if he was making his point clear, one of his clawed, pale hands reached around in front of her and grabbed her back her throat. "Quite, easily.

The contact of his skin touching hers sent flames shooting straight down to her toes. A liquid heat started to pool low in her body. What is wrong with me, her mind cried out. How her body reacted to his touch did scare her. It scared more deeply than she thought possible. She suddenly wondered why Ah and Un weren't coming to her rescue like they normally do.

"Do it," she said boldly. "You'd be doing me a favor." It was the truth. No one here really liked. After all, she was the daughter of a bar wench. The bastard child of a whore. Only two people in the entirety of the village cared about her.

Nuzzling his face into her neck, he couldn't stop himself from breathing in her decadent scent. So much more intoxicating when it came directly from her. Now he could tell what it was he was smelling. Something sweet, yet spicy. How would she taste if he sampled her flesh, his mind growled out in curiosity. His tongue slipped out of his parted lips, touching the artery on her feeling her pulse pick. He could hear her heart begin to race.

"Only when you are ready, _Riiiin_," he growled in her ear as he pulled her close to him. "Now, _sleep_." The command instantly knocked Rin out before she even had an idea of what was happening. His hands grazed her breasts as he held her to his chest. With a gentleness he didn't know he possessed, her swept her into his arms and carried her over to her bed where he laid her down. "Good boys, Ah and Un," he said to the dogs as they jumped up on the bed and laid at Rin's feet.

The creature's clawed fingers brushed back a few strands of Rin's hair, just enjoying the way that it sent sparks shooting through his veins and igniting his blood. It was an entirely foreign feeling, but he liked it. At least a little. He could not help but smirk as he clasped something around her neck before leaning down and whispering something in her ear.

"_In exactly a fortnight, you will go alone to the Rive. You are to tell none where you are going."_

Standing up to his full height, he left just like he had arrived. Not a single sound was made as he left the cottage. She would be safe from him, for now. If he did not get the animal inside of him under control soon, she might not be safe for very long. Even now he could feel it clawing its way to the surface like a starving animal thirsty for blood, fighting to drink girl's blood from her neck and viciously ravage her body in the most brutal way.

Not once in the six human generations he had lived outside of this village had his body reacted so violently to any female. He had known of her mother for she would bring him men who had intruded the village. Their blood would the most vile he would taste, but it at least filled him enough to keep him from attacking the village. She was a good woman, until she was forced to work in the bar as a wench after her husband was killed by bandits during one of his trips to the City.

Rin, she looked absolutely nothing like her mother. Yet, at the exact same time, she looked like an exact replica of her. How intriguing, he thought to himself as he made his way back his cave where he would stay for the rest of the night. In a fortnight it would be the night of full moon, but not just any full moon. It would be the night of the Blood Moon. He intended to keep Rin at the river and inside of his cave for all three days so he could study her and take her as his.

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

_jj_

_Carmen_

_Mary_

_L.M.T.O.P_

_lovely123_


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: So sorry for taking so long to update, but there are many reasons why I have not been able to. I hope you guys will forgive, but you all might not like me soon. Listen, I'm sorry, but I'm getting little to no feed back on ANY of my stories. Because of this, I am honestly tempted to STOP putting them up and just going ahead and finishing doing my edits before I send it off to the publisher and have it published. That is something I DO NOT want to because I started this as a fanfic and do not want to turn it into an actual book with MY original characters. And it's only because I do not know how I am doing. *Shrug***

**Not to mention, I have actually been receiving a few threats that if I make this as graphic as I plan to that it will be reported and taken down. Normally threats do not bother me, but when you threaten me and say that I should do _MY_ story the way _YOU_ think it should be, you are going to start something. I am not dramatic, but please keep ALL NEGATIVE and BOSSY comments to yourself or go read something else. This is MY story I have been working on since I was FOURTEEN! BACK OFF!**

**Now please, enjoy the chapter and I look forward to hearing back every body! Have a good day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. I do however own the plot line and OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

When Rin came to the very next morning, there was a fierce ringing in her ears and her body felt strangely warm. What had happened to her the night before? She continually asked herself that question as she sat up in the bed. Her head was pounding and everything was extremely foggy. And it hurt to move her head too much. Something cool and hard was nestled between her breasts and it startled her.

Slowly, she dropped her gaze down and noticed that there was a wolf fang dangling from a golden chain around her neck. What was this? Where did it come from? And who put it there? So many different questions swam and swirled around inside her head that it make her dizzy and took everything in her not to lay back. She was really, really dizzy until she remembered about her visitor that had come late in the night.

The visitor with such a dark, hypnotic sexy voice that just made her want to curl her toes. It was the monster that she knew for sure. Yet, he wasn't the way that the villagers claimed him to be. If he was that way, he would have had her pinned on her bed and drinking every drop of her blood. But he had requested something from her that she couldn't remember.

Giving her shoulders a roll after shrugging, she rolled out of the bed. Her warm feet hit the ice cold floor right before something clicked inside of her head. Ah and Un never once attacked the creäture that had been in her room. If he had had ill-intent in the depths of his mind, they would surely have attacked him to protect her. Which led her to the conclusion that underneath all those whispered dark legends he was the biggest softie. Or at least that is what she hoped it was.

Ah slipped off of the foot of the bed, stretching his long black body. His long black tail slapping Un in the face right before he padded behind Rin to the weird dressing curtain she had made to hide herself from them when she would change her clothing. A small whimper escaped his throat as he stared at the necklace around Rin's neck. He already knew who had put it there because he had seen the man. The male's scent covered Rin like a second.

Un lifted his massive head and snorted in annoyance. He knew the same thing that Ah knew. Their mistress had been marked with the monster's scent; which would set her up for being a victim to others of his kind. Both Ah and Un would now how to make sure that their beloved mistress was protected from harm. If anything happened to her, it would hurt them beyond belief. They loved her more than anything and would kill to protect her.

"What is the matter with you two?" questioned the young woman as she stepped into the dress that she had finished making the night before right before she went to bed. It had taken her several weeks just to be able to get the material. Then it had taken several more days to make the pattern for the dress and sew everything together. In her opinion, it had come along great. It was a great dress and her best work yet.

Giving a small twirl, Rin sighed out in utter pleasure as the material rubbed against her skin intimately. It felt so amazing and nice. Almost like when her midnight visitor's hand curved around her neck and held her. The image of that flashed through her head. She could still feel his hot breath on her neck. He smelt so heavenly, in a dark sensual way. Which was extremely. Everyone had said that it would smell like death and rotting meat.

A smile graced the young woman's pale pink lips and her hazel eyes twinkled as she remembered that the town's blacksmith, Shomaru, had asked for her to stop by sometime today. He had not told her why, but she had a pretty good guess what it was about. Out of all the men in the entire village, she liked him the most. The way that his muscled tensed when he raised his hammer about his head, then relaxed when he would bring it down the piece of metal on the anvil. The way that the muscles in his chest rippled under his shirt. And how his body build was lean and muscular instead of broad and muscular or even lean and willowy.

She chuckled to herself as she remembered the way that he quite noticeably showed his interest in her as well. They were always spending their free time together. Sometimes they would take a walk around the village and just talk about different things, even it was just about the Ah and Un or his work here in the village. Other times, even though it was not something decent maidens do, she would invite him over to her cottage for a nice hot meal. Ah-Un seemed to really like him, almost as much as she did, and that was what mattered to her the most. If her protectors did not like him, she would not have even acknowledged him after she helped him when he had moved to the town some time ago.

"Ah! Un" she called out for her dogs who instantly appeared at her feet with their long tails wagging. There were times that she was honestly shocked by just how quick they were. She just smiled at them and reached her hands down to scratch behind their huge ears. "Are you boy ready to go and see Shomaru?" she cooed at them.

Both of the dogs instantly started yipping like little pups and their tails started beating against the floor frantically. They absolutely loved and adored the blacksmith. It was just adorable how their triangular ears would perk up and their fur just quivered in excitement. Not to mention the way that they would just up and lick at her face until she would fall onto the ground or she opened the door to allow them to run outside.

"Okay, okay," Rin gasped out breathlessly. After pulling on her cloak, Rin jerked open the door as quickly as she could, allowing them to run outside, barking and yipping. A broad smile spread across her face as they jumped down from the platform that allowed everyone to walk with ease to their neighbor's home and waited patiently on the ground for her. It was a usual routine that she loved. The routine that she'd never grow tired of.

* * *

The sound of metal hitting against metal rang continuously. Red embers flew and danced through the air. Heat from the always going fire made the room hotter than the middle of summer. The body of a man bringing a hammer down continually onto sword that laid on top of the anvil was all that anybody could see through the bar-like doors that kept the common people out.

Shomaru was a drifter who came to the village a few years ago. The man was one who every young, single would yearned after. Yet, his eyes were on one and one alone, the beautiful Rin. He never had to work very hard to gain her attention. He already had it. Just like she had his attention. Only she had caught his eyes,

Leaning back away from the anvil, he swiped his forearm across his forehead where perspiration had formed. He had been very lucky and gracious to have received this job when he had come here. The other, older blacksmith that had been here had died from old age and the village was in desperate need for another. As luck would have it, for both the villagers and himself, Shomaru was a blacksmith by trade. They had worked out an arrangement for him to stay there and paid him nicely.

A ghost of smile curved his lips as he remembered when Rin graciously offered for him to stay at her home until his own was built. Most of the villagers had whispered dark things and stared at them for the longest time. Rin had rarely ever talked, much less offered her humble home to another. Especially not to strangers. Yet no one had stopped her for doing such a daring thing. Besides, she had a spare bed from when another had previously lived there with her. If he remembered correctly, it had been her mother.

He could still remember how those hazel eyes of hers had lit up the entire room when she had awoken to find breakfast waiting on her that following morning. There was absolutely no way he would allow a woman to starve to death when it seemed like she worked herself to the bone trying to make ends-meet. Shomaru had heard from others that not only was Rin a seamstress and a huntress, she would help the baker out and the local healer when they asked for it.

As lost in his thoughts and memories that he was of the beautiful woman he had not even realized that she had arrived. Never realized that she was sitting on the chair in the corner of the room watching him while he worked. Never felt her eyes taking in the sight of the muscles of his back rippling under his tight tunic as he pounded away on the sword before sticking it back inside of the fire to warm the metal again. He had not known of her presence until one of her dogs decided to bark and startle him out of his thoughts.

"Rin," he said in a slightly startled voice. "I did not see you there, girl."

Rin's laughter that was sweeter than honey filled the air as her hazel eyes sparkled like gems. _So beautiful_, his mind whispered as he stared at her dumbfounded almost.

"I apologize for not announcing my presence. I just enjoy watching you while you work," she laughed out. "It has always been so intriguing that I could not help myself."

"I see," was his grunted reply before he decided that the sword was finished and dropping into a barrel of water that he kept between the door and the anvil. "You arrived just in time."

"In time for what?" asked a very curious Rin as she wiggled around on the chair that he had specially made for her for when she would come to visit him.

Shomaru watched her from his peripheral vision while he pulled the sword out of the water and set it down on a nearby table. The dress she was wearing really clung to her soft, feminine curves. She was not quite as thin as some of the girls, but she surely was not as large as some of the woman that were in the village. She was in between and was absolutely perfect. That dress and its corset really accented her figure perfectly, like as if it was meant to entice a man and draw his attention. The deep, royal blue color really made her eyes pop beautifully. And the crimson cloak she wore over it helped to hide some of her figure, much to his disappointment.

"I missed your visit the other day," he said, trying to make conversation as he dug around the small chest that was behind the fire pit. He always had such a difficult time trying to make a decent conversation with her. It was pathetic and made him feel more like a youthful boy instead of a grown man.

"I had showed up right after you had left for the city," was her soft answer. She sounded so sad that it made his chest tighten in regret. He had tried to stay as long as possible just to see her, but alas he had to leave. "What is it like?"

Completely startled and thrown off by her question, Shomaru looked at her hesitantly for a brief moment. "Big, smokey. Filled with the vermin of the world," he teased her gently. It was always like this when he would leave for the city. She was just so curious about the outside world. The world that was outside of the Dark Forest, where she had lived her entire life.

Rin just laughed and shot him another bright smile. "Honestly, what is it like?" Her head cocked to the side in the most adorable and childlike fashion. She was always quite adorable.

He pondered. "It is quite big. Filled with a large amount of people. And different scents. Different colors," he whispered out. He finally had found what he was looking for. Every time he went to the city, he would always try to bring something special back just for her. The last time he had went he had asked for something to be specially made. This time he had went to the city to pick it up to bring it to her.

"Rin," he started slowly, not really sure where or how to begin. Clearing his throat, he continued. "We have known each other since you were fifteen, when you so kindly had taken me into your home. These past eight years have been the best years of my entire life. I know that I am five years your senior, which might seem too old. But." He stopped and studied her facial expressions as he set the small, little box in her lap where her hands clasped around it.

"What is this?" she whispered looking up at him for the briefest of seconds before opening the box. Inside was the most beautiful ring that Rin had ever seen in her life. "Sh-Shomaru? Wh-What?" Her mind was hazy as she thought about each of the words that he had spoken and worked through the meaning of them. Was . . . he courting her?

"I . . .I want you to become my wife, Rin. That is, only if you will have me." His voice held a hopeful note, yet it was colder than usual, as if he was already steeling himself for rejection. He always did something like that. There was times that it seemed as if he was two different people. For a second, she could have sworn that he sounded exactly like her midnight visitor from last night.

"Oh, Maru!" she gasped out before jumping out of the chair and right in his open arms. Her arms found their way around his neck, catching him off guard as she hugged him tightly to her. "Of course! I will become your wife!"

His strong arms wrapped around her waist as he hugged her tightly to his chest before he lifted her off the ground and spun her around the room. Their happy laughter and the dogs barking filled the entire room and echoed out into the street. This was just too perfect of a moment to be true. She had actually accepted his proposal. It felt so nice, he thought with a smile curving his lips up. Things were going just as planned. Yes, everything was falling perfectly into place.

"Here," he exclaimed excitedly. "Allow me to put the ring on your finger, milady." Rin could only nod as the plucked the silver band from the depth of the little box. Slowly, oh so slowly, he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger where it fit perfectly.

"It is so beautiful," Rin gasped out as she finally studied it in full detail. It honestly was absolutely gorgeous. There was a small stone in the center of it. A beautiful amethyst gem sat there, shining and gleaming up at her in the fire light. "I love it, Shomaru."

Shomaru's head dipped down allowing his long, black hair to blanket them from the view of the villagers that had suddenly gathered outside of his shop. He chuckled before he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. This day could not be even more perfect. "I had a feeling that you would when you had told me that you always wanted something that had been made from amethyst. And you, my darling Rin, make it even more beautiful."

A blush the color of scarlet coated Rin's normally pale as snow cheeks at his comment. He had called her beautiful, which sent a rush of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Obviously he thought that her innocence was amusing because he laughed. He truly and whole-heartedly laughed. In some odd way, it sounded almost like how her visitor would laugh had he ever laughed. Strange. Rin just pushed it aside. Shomaru was a respectable and honorable man. He was not a monster.

* * *

Sesshomaru's form sank as deep as possible in the hot spring that was buried in the depths of his cavern. His body was aching something fierce. The scent of Rin was still swirling in his mind and senses. He had snuck back into her home tonight and noted that his necklace was still around her beautiful throat. It seemed that she must have taken a liking to it, or else it would not have still been on her. The thought of that brought a smirk to his lips as he also spotted a ring that was on her finger.

With his hand resting on his muscular stomach, Sesshomaru lightly scratched at the scar that was there. How to go about the next part of his plan was something he was debating on. Golden eyes closed as he sank deeper in the soothing hot water of the spring. That stupid wench from the feeding of the night before had really upset his stomach. She apparently had some ailment that he had forgotten to check for and now he was paying the price for his stupidity. His stomach was all twisted up and he just felt sick.

Maybe someday really soon he would finally be able to change his victim of choice into the beautiful young Rin. Her taste would be so much sweeter and delectable. Her body would be much suppler. And her reactions would be even more innocent. Twenty-three years of age and she had yet to settle down with a husband to breed children. Much less take a man to her bed and allow him to take her maidenhood. A virgin and as innocent as the day she was born, Rin was the _perfect_ victim.

The sound of four pairs of paws padding inside of the cave roused Sesshomaru from his musings, much to his displeasure. Looking over his shoulder he noticed two dogs, well they were not dogs like the villagers had originally been led to believe. They were much larger than your average dog. They were the size of full-bred timbre wolves, which was exactly what they were.

"_How does she fair_?" he growled. His words were in the language that the animals knew the best.

The bigger of the two who was obviously the alpha walked closer before sitting down at the edge of the pool and looking at Sesshomaru. His answer, "_She is ecstatic about her engagement to the blacksmith."_

"_Goooood._"

"_Is that all, my Master?"_

"_You may leave now._" With that, the two wolves left exactly the way they came, quietly. Well, well, well. Things were definitely going as he had planned. Thirteen more nights. Just thirteen more looong nights beforeshe could be his . . . forever. Just the thought of it made his blood burn beyond belief. Yes, and she would most definitely be his.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, my dears! Sorry for taking so long. I have recently just started working a job I hate and trying study for my classes for the fall semester. Here is the next chapter! All responses to reviews will be answered at the END of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the anime. I do own OC and this plotline.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As Rin laid there in her bed she tossed and turned. Memories of the past haunted her. Sweet memories of her mother. Bittersweet memories of her father. Even memories that were not even hers. Terrifying nightmares. Dark fears. Startling thoughts. Shocking wants. Everything was rolled into one big strange dream that she wanted to stop. If only it would end and let her rest in peace.

Creases formed on her forehead. Her legs began to get tangled in the sheets as she fought against an unseen opponent. She flailed her fists and legs frightfully, trying to break free. Why were the dreams haunting her now after so many long years? Her subconscious mind knew the reason, but her conscious one did not. That was what made it even more terrifying.

Releasing pathetic whimpers, she clawed at the sheets in fright. Beads of sweat formed and rolled down her face. Tears fell down from the sides of her eyes that were clenched shut. Her nails would accidentally bite deep into the flesh of her body as she fought to free herself from the blankets and the opponent that was not there. She bit at the pillow trying to scream but to no avail.

Sesshomaru just watched quietly from where he was beside her. There was absolutely nothing that he could do for her. If he woke her up, she would panic and become a frightened a mouse that was cornered by a cat. He could not and would not risk the chance of scaring her like that. All of his delicate planning would be ruined for sure if he did scare her. That was not something he wanted to do. He wanted her.

Gently Sesshomaru's fingers began to pry her legs free from the sheets that were holding her captive. His fingers stroked her creamy legs in soothingly caresses watching as they slowly stopped thrashing and flailing against the bed. He trailed his hands up her delicate body to her face where he began to work her teeth from the pillow. One of his thumbs stroked her trembling bottom lip before moving to stroke the rest of her face. Soon his hands began to travel down her neck to her arms where he stroked each part of them before reaching her hands. As gentle as the spring breeze on a cool day, he unclenched them bringing each finger to his mouth one at a time and showering each with a kiss.

Golden amber eyes watched as the female slowly started to calm herself down. Her breathing that had once been heavy and fast paced changed to nice slow even breaths leaving her pale lips. A ghost of a smirk twitched at the corners of Sesshomaru's mouth as he moved his hands from the position on hers to start massaging her luscious hips. Her skin felt so soft, like silk, under his hands. No one woman had the right to be this soft, this sensual. This . . . sexy.

Long, tapered fingers continued to caress and stroke the delicate hips of the woman, slowly moving up to her small tucked-in waist just as her eyelashes began to flutter. So she was beginning to wake up was she, the creäture mused to himself. Time to have just a little fun with the soft maiden that was under him. Now, being the type of creäture he was, Sesshomaru never acted like this. It was not in his dark nature to tease a female to this extent. Actually how he has acted as of late was not in his nature, not at all. He had never once in all his centuries acted in this way until her, Rin.

Sesshomaru dipped his head down, his hair pooling around them as he watched his silver mane mingle and tangle with her soft ebony locks. It was actually beautiful the way that they contrasted yet seemed to accept each other as if they were meant to be like that. His hair had created a silver veil of darkness that hid his angular face in the shadows. She would not be able to see his features. She could not be allowed to see them. If she did see them, he would be doomed for all eternity.

"What is your name?" Rin whispered into the stillness of the night, knowing that he could hear her as her tired hazel eyes started to become unglazed as she became more awake. Her heart was pounding away like there was a stampede of wild horses in her chest. The way that they were was just so intimate and familiar that it should have unsettled her. Yet, just like when Shomaru was so close to her that she could feel his breath tickling her cheek, it felt so right. How could something this wrong and unnatural feel so right and good? Her mind screamed at her that she was now a betrothed woman and that she should act like it.

The deep timbre of his baritone voice was dark and seductive, sensual. Like dark magic that caressed her skin like that of a lover. "My name is unimportant, _ma belle_ Rin." He knew her name, but she had yet to know what his was.

"Not knowing the name of my visitor has bothered me ever since the night I found this," breathed out her voice in a whisper while she lifted up the pendant, "around my neck." Even though the fang had been resting between her warm bosoms it still felt cool to the touch.

An "hn" noise that came from the creature's throat reached Rin's delicate human ears. What was so wrong about telling her something as simple as his name? She would be happy with a false one if meant she could stop calling him 'monster' and 'creature.' "Please," she whimpered softly. "I do not wish to refer to you as 'monster' when it is so obviously clear that you are not," was the last thing she said with determination in her voice.

This young woman should have quaked in fear in front of Sesshomaru. She should not be saying such bold and foolish things that she was. How could she possibly know if was or was not a monster? He would not hesitate to kill for the pleasure of it, relishing in the sight of the mangled body. The taste of his victim's blood coating his body and his mouth is what he thrived on. And he lived for terrorizing people, the scent of their fear turning his body rock hard. Had he gone soft?

With the quickness that only his kind possessed he thought of a falsehood to tell her. Ah, what a perfect thing to tell her. It was perfect because she would never know the difference. Too bad that his mouth had a different plan than his mind did. "Sesshomaru."

"Sess…sho…maru," she whispered, sounding out each syllable, the name sliding off of her tongue like honey. It sounded so very sweet, so sensual coming from her lips that looked as if they were softer than rose petals. The sound made his loins tighten in intense need and his eyes glow brightly in the dark of the night. "It suits you exactly. 'The killing perfection'."

When she happened to tilt her head to the side, she accidently exposed more of her decadent neck to him. She did not even know that to his kind that it was a way to show submission. How she could she know that it made the animal in him roar and claw to get out so he could claim her? She could not know that. Rin was only a weak human woman.

Faster than Rin could even hope to see Sesshomaru's scorching hot mouth was on her neck sucking and nipping at the tender flesh there. His hands caressing and massaging her sides and hips, relishing in the feeling of her beneath him as her breath caught in her throat. He could feel her body going from a normal temperature to hot faster that they both ever thought possible. What was he doing to her? Why was her body reacting to him like this? That was that ran through her mind as she moaned and writher underneath his hard body.

A growl rumbled deep in Sesshomaru's chest and throat as he pinned her hands in one of his besides her head. Sweet and spicy with a hint of something floral was what her flesh tasted like, it matched her scent exactly except it was stronger. The sounds that were escaping her throat were beginning to drive him insane with need. He needed to take her. Need to feel himself inside of her, pounding his hard member inside of her soft body.

"Please." That was all Rin could say and it was a whimper. Hot tears were suddenly filling her eyes. Shame. She felt so ashamed for feeling so wanton. Angry and hurt that her body wanted him so desperately even though she belonged to another, Shomaru. Her beloved blacksmith. How would he react if he knew about her being like this under the creäture, under Sesshomaru? "Stop. I beg of you."

A sudden burst of anger hit Sesshomaru hard in his gut as he looked down at her. Anger at her. Anger at himself. He ripped himself away from her in a blind fury. She had _rejected_ him. And Sesshomaru was not a being that took rejection very well. But it wasn't rejection, his conscious whispered to him. She was a recently engaged woman after all and she was acting as she was supposed to act.

Across the room, Ah and Un whimpered lowly in their throats. They has sensed that their mistress was upset and it had awoken them both. So like any loyal animals would do they padded from the other side of the room to where she was and jumped up on top of the bed. Ah booted Sesshomaru out of his furry way while giving the creäture an innocent but mocking look. Laying on either side of Rin, they buried their muzzles into her sides and nuzzled her soothingly. It seemed as if their very presences alone soothed and calmed the young woman down.

"I must apologize, Sesshomaru-sama," whispered a distraught Rin pulling the covers up to her chin. It had taken her this long to finally realize exactly how indecently she was dressed. Even in a dream she could not be very bold. Suddenly a laugh raked through her supple body causing Sesshomaru to just stare at her. "Even when I dream of you, I cannot even be a bold woman."

Just her words alone had somewhat startled Sesshomaru, though he did not show it. He still sat there stoically. So it seems that she did dream of the monster who terrorized the villagers every single full moon. How interesting. "Explain yourself, girl," was his cold demand as he stared her. Amusement, an emotion he was not familiar with, crept into the depths of his mind but he was not about to let that show.

Rin's smile did the oddest type of things to him. "Ever since I was child, I have dreamed about you. Mother had said that it was because I was very special." She just shook her head, a goofy smile never leaving her face. "I am special enough that the other villagers believe that I should be taken by the king and locked away in his dungeon. Dreaming of the monster and even making up a name for him. How utterly insane."

Now this had Sesshomaru taken aback. She truly believed that she was dreaming all of this up. Let her believe what she wanted to believe. It was best for both of them in the long run. Maybe he could put away his own pride for just a few moments, just for her. Just this one time.

"Then allow this Sesshomaru to please you, Rin," he allowed his voice to become just a little husky as he leaned closer to her, his lips hovering above hers. "If only in your dreams."

Since she was still as innocent as a new born babe her cheeks flared a deep red. Her body instantly reacted to his ways in the strangest of ways that startled her. A liquid heat was pooling between her legs and she could feel her nipples hardening under the material of her gown. The fabric of her chemise rubbed against the sensitive buds as she squirmed around under his gaze.

"On-only if...y-you tell me wh-what you a-are," she stammered out in embarrassment.

A smirk curved the corners of Sesshomaru lips up. He moved slightly forward to allow the bottom half of his face to become visual in the darkness of the room. Rin just stared at his elongated canines and the sensual curve of his mouth. He had such a sharp, angular looking jaw and high cheekbones from what little she could see of his face. She wanted to see more. When she turned her head just a little she could see two magenta streaks across his cheeks.

"A creäture of the night," his voice seemed to purr out to her. It was such an erotic and masculine sound that Rin shivered, her back arching up. What was happening to her body, she wondered. Even if this was her dream she should not be acting like this. If Shomaru knew of the things she dreamed about, he would look away from her and shun her away.

That line of thought made a frown appear on her face. That's right. She was engaged to her beloved blacksmith. Suddenly she looked away from Sesshomaru, her face holding shame and indignity at her actions and thoughts. Any good woman would not be dreaming of such things when she was engaged, or even married or single.

"I-I-I cannot," was her hushed whisper, her eyes staring at the wall. "I am engaged."

Without her even realizing it, he had pinned her down on top of her bed. His body was nudged and settled in between her luscious thighs. One of his hands held both of her wrists about her head, his thumbs stroking the insides of his wrists. "Tonight you are not engaged. After all," he whispered in her ear catching the sensitive and delicate lobe between his teeth, careful not to break through the skin. "I am whoever you choose me to be."

Soft, breathy moans erupted from Rin's parted lips as Sesshomaru suckled and nibbled on her earlobe. It sent a liquid fire coursing through her veins. Her entire body was one fire. And his touch was sending electricity right through her. It was just a dream, wasn't it? What harm could be done from dreaming? After all, this will be the last time she would allow herself to have such dreams of him.

Hesitantly she looked up at him and said, "All right." A dream was just that, only a dream. Nothing could happen that would affect her life outside of it. It was impossible.

If the smile that curved his lips could have looked any more sinister, she was absolutely positive that Lucifer himself would have quivered in his boots and hiding under his bed of flames. What had she just done?

The feeling of his hands roaming over her delicate flesh caused her body to arch up against his. Her lips were parted as his imprinted themselves against hers. His tongue dipped deep and probed the untainted confines of her mouth, tasting her purity and innocence. He explored every single inch, finding every secret place there was. Her taste was so intoxicating and arousing.

Her moans were so soft and innocent that they awoke the beast inside of him and soothed it. He could feel his body tightening and tightening with each sound she made. But tonight was not about him, oh no. Tonight was all about her, her pleasure and her passion. Even if she remembered that it as a dream, he would know that it was far from the truth. Oh, yes. It was very far from the truth. He would be the first male to ever taste her.

The sheets that had hidden her body had been discarded, same with her thin chemise. Her naked body was there for his viewing and he took advantage of this. Slowly, his amber gaze looked her up and down as her cheeks flushed. Her lips were swollen and bruised from his kiss. The swell of her perfect breasts heave up and down heavily as she tried to calm her breathing. He could efficiently cup those beau- those perfect globes in his large palms.

Rin had a slightly wide rib cage, a small tucked-in waist, and thick, positively beautiful hips. She was absolutely perfect. Tonight he would praise her body in the way that only his kind knew how to. But, much to his disappointment, he would never enter her and claim her innocence and virtue. If he did, she would surely know that it was not a dream. She would no longer be a maiden and surely be shunned for all eternity, if not killed or out-casted from the village.

"Sess…homa….ru…sa…ma," she panted out breathlessly as his hands, his mouth, his teeth, and his tongue played with her breasts. Each sound she made was followed by a soft growl from him. How he was enjoying the way she said his name, even if was with that damned title behind it. That could wait to be fixed until later. Right now all that mattered to him were playing with her breasts and watching her reactions to each new type of stimuli he tried.

"Ooooh…mmmmn," she gasped out as one of his large hands slipped between their bodies to the triangular patch of dark curls between her legs. He could just feel the heat coming from her. One of his fingers stroked the lips of her mound before he cupped it in his palm. His middle finger teased her entrance as he watched her every reaction.

Rin's nose wrinkled slightly and her lips parted just a little more. Sesshomaru felt as she slowly spread her quivering legs wider and wrapped them around his lips. Her wetness coated his finger and he thrust it deep inside of her, twirling and rubbing it inside of her. She was so tight and it seemed that even she knew that because she was whimpering and dug her nails into the flesh of his shoulders.

Sesshomaru did something that was against everything he stood for. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against her eat where he whispered sweet nothing while he pumped his finger in and out of her continually, trying to stretch her out just a little. He stroked her walls and curled his finger to bring her more pleasure than pain. Soon he added one more finger and repeated his actions until he could add one more. Her walls clenched so tightly around his fingers that he could not help but imagine what it would be like to have his member buried deep inside of her.

Rin's body was getting hotter and hotter under his bare chest. Her moans began to escalate in volume until he had to cover her mouth with his just to keep them contained so no one would hear her. She would arch and rub her body against his own as she rode his fingers. AS it went on, her body began to clench tightly then loosen then tighten even more around his fingers. A knot was form deep inside of her belly until she reached her screaming orgasm. And it was a literal screaming orgasm because Sesshomaru had caught the scream in his mouth, tasting her pleasure and groaning. It tasted sweeter than anything else he had ever tasted in all his life.

The creäture watched as her body quaked and shuddered as he slowly eased her down from her first ever climax. His tongue was so thick in his mouth as he cleaned her sweet juices off of his fingers. She really did taste sweeter than anything else. He couldn't stop himself as he slipped down between her legs and tasted more of the juices that were puddling there between her legs. It was so much better from the source, but he stopped himself before she became aroused again and moved back up her body to watch as her hazy hazel eyes started to cloud over.

When he placed a kissed against her neck, he heard her whisper something that he never though he'd hear from her sweet lips. "Bite me… I know you want to."

"Sleep, Rin. When you awaken from this dream, never forget about it," he growled quietly in her ear. The urge to bite her was too much of a temptation for him. Her neck was tilted to the side. He could hear and see her artery throbbing and pulsing there. So tempting. Oh, so very tempting.

Rin just stubbornly shook her before he stole another kiss. "No," she groaned out before exposing more of her neck to him. "Take what you want… Please."

The begging she was doing was going to be the death of him…and her. How he wanted to bury his fangs deep in her neck. How he wanted to sample the nectar of this delicate flower that was laying underneath him. "Rin," he growled out before nipping at her neck.

"It is just a dream," she reminded him. "Please."

Growling mentally at himself, he fought down the roaring beast inside of him that was fighting to get out. If it would get her to finally go to sleep sooner, he might as well do it. The taste was one he had been dying to sample ever since he caught her scent a while back. What harm could it do?

"As you wish, Rin" he growled out. Slowly his tongue stroked the pulse beating in her neck once, twice. Then his fangs sank deeply into the tender flesh eliciting a gasp of pure shock from Rin. Sesshomaru soon heard her begin to moan in pleasure. It seemed like an explosion had happened in his mouth as her precious blood hit his tongue. It was so delicious. So intoxicating and thrilling.

Rin's body quaked from the white-hot pleasurable pain that was raking through her body. This was the best dream she had ever had by fa. And it was so real and vivid that all she thought about was the feeling of Sesshomaru's body pressed against hers and his fangs buried deep in her neck. It was the most erotic thing one could ever feel.

The beast in Sesshomaru lifted its head and howled as he drank deeply, strongly. Savoring her taste, he ripped himself from Rin's neck and roared loudly into the night in triumph. Her blood dripped from his mouth and splattered on both of their chests, some dripping from his mouth.

Dipping his head back down, his tongue lapped at the wound and cleaned the blood off of her. Closing his golden eyes he savored her taste once more as her hazel eyes closed. One of his clawed hands reached out and stroked her cheek as she fell into a deep sleep. Using the shadows of the night for cover, Sesshomaru left the quiet village. Ah and Un watched as he left before they looked at each other, then they at their sleeping mistress.

* * *

Rin slept the deepest sleep she had ever experienced in her life. Her dreams centered on one man, the monster…the creature. Sesshomaru. Her sweet nightmare. A nightmare that had haunted her slumber and dreams ever since she was a small child. The monster who plagued her home village.

Sesshomaru on the other hand went to be with a rocking hard-on that made his sleep more difficult and like hell. The things that he wanted to do to that female when she finally became his kept running through his mind. This was just one of the many nights to come when he would be going to bed with a hard-on harder than stone, and he knew this. But it was all going to be worth it in the end.

With that last thought, he fell into a blissful slumber dreaming, for the first time in his entire existence. He dreamt of the raven haired beauty, who was laying back in her home, underneath him again as he brought her to new heights.

* * *

**KaGupi23: **Thank you very much! I cannot answer that question, haha. You will have to wait to find out the answer to that question. I am glad that you are excited to read more!

**blackacess:** And you will definitely see soon. I just hope not to disappoint!

**y-icey:**Do not be sorry, my dear. As one of my other readers told me, they are just jealous because their stories stink, badly. It brings me great pleasure to hear that you are enjoy this story and that you have been following for it as long as you have. I apologize for taking so long to update and finish restart it. For you and those other readers I plan on continuing these stories as long as I can! Hopefully I will not disappoint you with what happens farther along in the story!

**Michelle**** S:** I cannot wait to post what happens next!


	5. Chapter 4

**And here is the next installment! I do not own the song sung in this chapter. It is owned by Christina Aguilera!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Shomaru released a sigh as he leaned against the doorway of his shop. Rin had not been by all day. It was so very unlike her. Every day she appeared with Ah-Uh; sometimes she would even bring them all food to eat. Today she was a no-show. How unusual and unsettling.

Running his fingers through his long hair, he stared at the strands that covered his hand. Black as a raven's wing. Rin seemed to love playing with his hair when they were alone. She always went on about how silky soft it felt and how she envied how smooth and perfect it was.

Yesterday, though, she seemed so distant. Every time her beautiful hazel eyes met his, her cheeks would heat up and she would look away from him. It was so odd for her. Yes, she blushed frequently around him but not as much as she had been as of late. Could it possibly have something to do with the creäture acting up last night, he wondered. No, it couldn't be that. She has been acting strangely ever since he had proposed to her.

Shrugging it off, the tale male turned around and went back to his work. There were so many swords for him to fix and to make, but not nearly enough time to do it all. The king from the kingdom was very, very harsh and requested that the swords be fixed in a fortnight. That was exactly three days ago. This task would be nearly impossible for any other blacksmith.

Normally soft features curled cruelly at the thought of the kind. The bastard wasn't even paying full price! How on earth was he going to support Rin in this village when he wasn't getting paid the full amount for his work and time? It was blasphemy. Out right wrong.

Picking up his hammer, he raised his arm above his head and slammed it down harder than needed on the hot metal watching as the red embers flew around. Each and every strike of his hammer was rewarded with such. Each strike slowly calmed him down as he set about his task. His mind ran away from him to his hazel-eyed fiancée. Tonight after he finished with his work, he would take her out for a midnight stroll.

Yes, a nice stroll through the woods sounds so nice. Sure, it would be cold, but he would have a small fire built ahead of time to warm them up when they got to their destination. Food would be prepared for her and her dogs that she loved so much. He had already won her affections. Now it was time for him to win her heart before the night of the full moon.

Everything was going according to the plan. Yes, everything was going exactly according to plan, he thought while smiling.

* * *

With a small groggy groan, Rin rolled out of her bed. It was way past sun-up. She had so many things that needed to be done today. The baker needed help. The seamstress needed someone to wear a dress while she hemmed it up. Not to mention, old Kaede needed someone to help her find herbs. And Shomaru was going to need someone to bring him something to eat.

Not to mention, she only had eleven more days. For some odd reason she felt drawn to go to the river in exactly eleven more days. Maybe she could tell Shomaru about this strange compulsion that had overcome her. Maybe he would help her understand it better. His intelligence far exceeded her own and many of the other villagers. After all, Shomaru has travelled from different cities, towns, and villages most of his life and has learned many things through his travels.

With a shrugs of small shoulders, she released a sigh. He would probably just call her crazy for wanting to go the river during the first night of the full moon. If he did, she would not hold it against him. Everyone knew that was the night the creäture began hunting for prey. Anyone out late at night was met by death.

Rin walked to her strange changing curtain that hung from the ceiling and set about the task of changing her clothing. She had to go to the river anyways. She was in desperate need of a bath. Ah and Un both needed to be washed as well. Their coats were darker than normal from dirt and other gunk that collected there.

"Ah-Uh," called Rin as she popped her head from around the curtain to look at them. The wolf's fang hung delicately from her slender throat, begging to be noticed. "We are going to the river tomorrow."

Ah grunted in response and turned away from her. If his mistress thought she was giving him a bath tomorrow, she had another thing coming. Un just shook his head, his tail tucked between his legs as he hid underneath the bed. There was no way he was going to jump in a freezing cold river. Not during the winter time.

Huffing in annoyance, Rin glared at the dogs before an idea sparked in her devious little mind. Feigning sadness she walked out from behind the curtain in her newest dress. "I guess I will go all alone." She watched as two pairs of solid black ears stood erects pointing towards her and she had to hide her smile. "And the monster will steal me away."

Ah-Uh looked at each other from where they were before whining and yipping as if they were communicating together. It always amazed Rin how intelligent her companions were. As if it wasn't odd enough, there were times the young woman believed that she understood them. It was so odd.

The young woman listened as Ah growled at Un before walking towards her like a puppy who just had his favorite toy taken away from him. With a small whine, he nudged his massive head into her hand in defeat. Un followed behind him. Copying his alpha's action, he licked Rin's other hand.

"Suck up," she whispered to the two canines before scratching behind their ears. "C'mon boys. Time to visit Maru before going about our chores!"

Both dogs started yipping and barking happily as they raced to the door. RIn just smiled as she checked her appearance once in the mirror. Right when she was about to turn away she noticed something strange. A bruise marred the side of her neck.

In shock she brought her hand up and pushed aside her hair. "No," she gasped in horror as she saw the mark of the creäture left on her. "NO!"

* * *

Half the day had passed by and Rin still had not stopped by the shop. Night was going to fall in a couple more hours and Shomaru was really starting to get worried about her. All day long he had caught glimpses of her. Never once did she stop by to see him. Now he was really getting worried. This was not like her.

Staring at his unfinished work, which he had accomplished more today than he could have in three days, he left his shop. The metal bar doors of his shop creaked eerily as they closed behind him while he started to lock up. His mind was so far away as the snow crunched underneath his boots. Rin. She was always on his mind, like a plague that would never leave him.

Locking away all of his thoughts, Shomaru began the short walk to Rin's home. The snow crunched quietly under his boots and the wind whipped his hair back and out of his face. The cold of the falling snow cooled his heated flesh. Since a fire had to stay burning in the blacksmith shop, it stayed so hot inside that he never seemed to get cool enough anymore. It always felt like his skin was hot.

Winter. It was beautiful. Beautiful and deadly, like some would say about the monster. Yet no one but Rin's mother had seen him. It was even said that it was because of her that he never attacked the village. Some say it was because she would lead unsuspecting women and men out there to please the beast. Others say it because she let the monster use her for his sick pleasure.

All rumors. He could tell you that it was more than likely true that the monster never attacked the village because of Rin's mother. How he could honestly say it, you wouldn't believe. After all, who would believe the newcomer? No one. No one except for sweet, innocent Rin.

Just the thought of what he could tell them all brought a smile to his lips. Yes, there were so many things he could tell this bunch of villagers. They would either mark him as a lunatic, or quite possibly try to kill him. Let them try. Just let them try to do something so foolishly stupid.

They would never look past their own pathetic, petty lives to see the real picture. The monster was not interested in any of them. He was more interested in the food source that was in this area. So many people with blood that was untainted and pure. No diseases ravaged this village like it did back in the cities and the towns. It was the perfect place for a blood drinker.

Not to mention, most of the women here were still as pure as the day they were born. Their bodies, and their minds, easier to control for the monster's use. He was, after all, still a man. A man who had needs. Sure, he could use the females of his own kind. But why use extremely well used stock when there was slightly used, if not unused, stock right in front of him?

A biting cold blast of wind had Shomaru rocking back on his heels to catch himself. It was strong enough to knock him out of his thoughts to look towards the sky. Blood painted the clouds as the sun began to make its descent. Eyes widened in shock and horror. Shomaru ran as quickly as he could to his own him. Seeing Rin would have to wait until a later time. A bloody sky was always bad news for him and every single person around him.

* * *

Fire crackled and pop in the fire-pit as Rin added more logs to the hungry flames. The heat from it instantly warmed her chilled bones. All day she had avoided Shomaru and the guilt wasn't pleasant. It was almost as bad, if not worse, than the shame. But she just couldn't bring herself to face him now. Still. He needed to know that she fine almost as much as she needed to know that he wasn't worrying.

Standing up and dusting off her hands, Rin turned towards the small cooking area in her home. She could at least fix him some dinner. With how he was, she knew he had not eaten since early that morning. He always loved her cooking. Some nice, hot, freshly cooked stew would do perfectly. It would warm him and make him sleep well tonight.

Kaede had given Rin some herbs that were great for cooking stew. Tobi, the baker, had given her some freshly baked breaded and cookies that she had helped make. Not to mention Saranatha, the Dutch seamstress, had been nice enough to give her some freshly killed _venison_*. Everything perfect for the stew was sitting right there on her counter.

Quickly, Rin set to work on fixing the dinner. Left over pieces of the meat were given to Ah and Un, who instantly devoured it like rabid wolves. Sometimes Rin worried about them when they did that, especially when she knew that they ate more than enough to feed themselves. Shrugging it off, she continued the task at hand, keeping both Sesshomaru and her Shomaru far from her mind. That proved to be a very difficult task for her.

Out of nowhere, the lyrics to a song that she once heard her mother sing filled her mind. The song that described her mother's life before she came to this village. It had been so long since she had sung the song that she was surprised that she remembered it. It might do her some good to sing. It may even keep her mind preoccupied from the two men plaguing it.

In her mind she began to listen to the imaginary sound of instruments playing. The instruments that once played at the tavern when her mother had still been alive. Everyone adored listening to her mother sing, even those who did not like her. Right now, she really needed those memories so she sang. She sang the song in a language that she did not even know.

_**Look at me, you may think you see  
Who I really am but you'll never know me  
Every day it's as if I play part  
Now I see if I wear a mask  
I can fool the world but I cannot fool my heart**_

Out in the woods, a pain filled scream echoed through the area. Animals hid as a man laid on the forest floor, his bones snapping and reshaping. Long black hair flew around him in the air as it slowly began to change colors and grew in length. Limbs elongated. Body enlarged and elongated. Facial structure changed. Even his ears changed.

When the sun set and the skies became redder than usual were always the worse. His disguise was always thrown off, even if he did not want it to. His body changed back into his original form and it was always so painful. Nights when the change happened when he wanted it to were always better. The nights of the full moon were ever worse.

_**Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?**_

Rin stared at her reflection from one of the pots hanging up in her little kitchen area. Who was she really? The village beauty whose mother was a bar wench? Underneath that harsh title she was an actual person. Much like Sesshomaru, the creature…the monster. He had feelings too, she was sure of that. Last night had proved that to her.

Shomaru was also a person as well. He never spoke of his past before the village. It always seemed to be extremely painful for him. She did not care. She cared for him anyways. He had been nothing but kind to her. And his reflection was that of a hard-working, honest man.

What was her reflection?

_**I am no in a world where I  
Have to hide my heart and what I believe in  
But somehow I will should the world  
What's inside my heart and be loved for who I am**_

With a groan, the male shoved himself up onto his feet slowly. His silver hair spilled over his shoulders as blood slowly oozed from all of his pores, shoving out the human toxins. Every bone in his entire body popped as he stretched, allowing the blood to flow more freely.

With a growl, he took off running towards the village where he knew that she would be. Soon, very soon, his disguise would not be able to hide him from her. She was already putting the pieces together, without her even realizing it. He could feel it, but she was not making a connection. At least…not yet.

All of her life she had been in this village, never left it. But it seemed now that she was in a world she had to hide to from. More than just herself, but her heart. Her heart always had to be hidden.

How she wanted to just to thrust it at Shomaru's feet and show him who she truly was. How she craved the affection of another being, one who was not an animal. It seemed, though, her prayers had been answered, though. The monster seemed to want her affections and was more than willing to give her affection in return. But at what cost?

_**Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?**_

_**Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?**_

The beast inside of him roared for freedom as Sesshomaru landed on the roof of Rin's house. Her voice drifting up through the small cracks. It was so soothing. More soothing than anything in the world. Not even the coldest night could calm his aching body as her voice was doing right in this moment.

Sesshomaru wondered how much longer he could pretend to be someone else before she finally came to him. If he had to wait until after the full moon, he would actually pity every single one of the villagers. He would kill every single one of them until she agreed to be his…forever.

_**There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need to know the reason why**_

_**Why must we all conceal what we think and how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?**_

As she sang the verse of the song, RIn poured some of the steaming hot stew inside a bowl big enough to hold a couple meals worth. The sweet, slightly spicy scent of it caused her toes to curl. A smile spread across her delicate features as she gathered up some of the bread and a little bit of her goat cheese. Hopefully Shomaru would like a change in menu.

"Ah. Uh," she called as she walked to the door unaware of the piercing golden eyes that were following her every movement. "Time to go see, Shomaru."

At the mention of the male blacksmith both dogs jumped up from their positions in front of the fire. They rushed past her and sat obediently at the door, their tails wagging enthusiastically. The smile on Rin's face just widened as she opened it completely unaware of the danger on the other side. Unaware of the fact that something that something had called Sesshomaru away from his position on her roof. Unaware that she was completely defenseless.

* * *

**y-icey:** Well I hope you get use to seeing your name in the mentions! Everyone who reviews shall be mentioned! And I hope i will not disappoint you with the story!

**Izzie** **Grant:** I am glad that you are enjoying the story so far, and I hope to hear more from you, my dear!

**LChan3706: **Glad you love the story! Hope you enjoy the rest coming!

**Guest:** D'aww, you are making me blush! It truly brings me great pleasure and makes me feel so humbled to hear such things from readers! I hope that I will be able to continue make this story as enjoyable and lovable as possible! Thank you for such wonderful and beautiful comments. You, my dear, are wonderful and I cannot wait to hear more from you! Please, enjoy!

**L.M.T.O.P:** Was it really? o.o

**Cindy-shan:** It's fine, my dear! It just amazing to hear for you! D'aww, as if Guest did not have me blushing, you definitely have me crimson now! Thank you for such wonderful compliments, darling! Well I hope you have enjoyed chapter and I cannot wait to hear from you again! It always makes an author feel great to hear from their readers, especially one as sweet as you! Please enjoy every chapter! And maybe, one day if you want, I can write a one-shot just for you! Just tell me if you it post-canon or AU and the setting!


	6. Chapter 5

**I apologize for taking so long to update this. There has been a lot of things going on in my personal life that has not allowed me time to be able to update. I would say what all has happened, but I doubt you want to hear the soap opera like life I have (not by choice!).**

**For those who have read my original story for this, which it is still up on my page for those who want to read it, I've been altering things just a little. The original plot-line was a little to droll so I thought to spice things up a bit. You will see in due time. Now, as usual, I will answer the reviews at the end of the chapter. ENJOY!**

_**crazykenz and Anna: **_**You two are lifesavers! I NEVER would have have noticed!**

**Thank you to my readers for telling me about my screw up! When I posted this the chapter, I was dead tired from a LOOONG day at Registration with my college. Lemme tell ya something, that crap sucks! They lost all my paperwork and I had to redo EVERYTHING, INCLUDING the things for my scholarships so now I am without my REQUIRED text books for the next week or two. -_- I have college. Anyways. ENOY! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, however I do own the plot-line and OC.**

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_As she sang the verse of the song, Rin poured some of the steaming hot stew inside a bowl big enough to hold a couple of meals worth. The sweet, slightly spicy scent of it caused her toes to curl. A smile spread across her delicate features as she gathered up some of the bread and a bit of her goat cheese. Hopefully Shomaru would like a change in menu._

_"Ah. Uh," she called as she walked to the door unaware of the piercing golden eyes that were following her every movement. "Time to go see, Shomaru."_

_At the mention of the male blacksmith both dogs jumped up from their positions in front of the fire. They rushed past her and sat obediently at the door, their tails wagging enthusiastically. The smile on Rin's face just widened as she opened it completely unaware of the danger on the other side. Unaware of the fact that something that something had called Sesshomaru away from his position on her roof. Unaware that she was completely defenseless._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The night's biting cold wind tore into the tender flesh of Rin's flushed cheeks as she rushed towards where Shomaru's place was. Snow crunched loudly underneath the soles of her boots. Wolves howled a soft, sad song to the moon from far away and deep in the woods. Ah and Un danced around the young girl, enjoying their time outside in the cold air.

It was such a gorgeous night. The moon was nearly half filled and shone down the snow, adding an ethereal effect to it. Its beams casting a soft glow to everything around. It was positively breathtaking. Rin could bet that evil Sesshomaru, the creäture who terrorized the village, would have loved it as much as her and her dogs. It was too beautiful not to love.

Shomaru seemed to love being outside at night almost as much as Ah-Un did. The three of them would always play in the grass, or in this case, snow, and run around acting like such children. It was the most adorable thing Rin had ever seen. Just watching the pure joy and laughter light up his face warmed her immensely.

As she giggled quietly in delight, Rin walked up to Shomaru's home that was nestled just on the outskirts of the small village. It had always taken her a few minutes to reach his little home. Her knuckles gently rapped on the hard wood of the door. She waited patiently for a few moments before rapping again. There was still no answer. How odd, she thought before opening the door to walk inside.

"Shomaru?" Rin whispered softly into the darkness of his cabin as she slowly walked inside. From behind her she could Ah and Un growling before the slammed shut on their faces. Their howls of pain and echoed throughout the entire village before Rin's screams of terror filled the air.

* * *

"You're getting slow, _Lord_ Sesshomaru," spat out an annoying werewolf that was currently circling Sesshomaru. Its black fur was rippling and quivering on its back, and its fangs still dripped with blood and saliva. There was blood coating its muzzle and paws, fresh. It had recently killed. "You've become soft!"

Sesshomaru just stared at the pathetic creäture with a blank face before his golden eyes started to shift and change colors. The whites of his eyes slowly bled to a bright crimson red. The golden parts changing to an eerie green that reminded some of emeralds, and the pupils turned to a deep, majestic purple. The markings on his face became more pronounced and elongated as his fangs and claws lengthened, becoming longer and sharper.

"Silence, vermin," was all he said before they started battling. Normally Sesshomaru did not get involved with the lupine, the vampyre, gargoyles, or any of the other creatures that roamed to where this peaceful village was settled. Those like this foolish wolf had ticked him off. All around knew that this was _his_ domain and that none could enter it without his consent.

Their claws slashed at the other's body, blood pouring onto the crisp white snow, tainting it. Little bits of smoke rose into the air from where the poisonous blood of the werewolf had touched and landed. The snow turned black and everything underneath it died from where Sesshomaru's had landed.

With each slash and swipe that the massive paws would made at him, Sesshomaru would gracefully dodge. He would not attack until he saw the perfect opening. As soon as he saw it, he would use his claws to slice at the flesh feeling it give way like warm butter under a knife. This went on about five or six times. Each time the lupine would howl out in pain before changing his tactics.

Seemingly out of nowhere Sesshomaru slammed his fist deep inside of the beast's belly. Warm, hot, sticky blood flowed freely down his arm, burning everything that it touched. His fingers uncurled only to coil tightly around the intestines. He jerked them out, watching as all the color drained from the eyes of the werewolf before he threw the entrails off to the side. Disgusting.

All of the innards fell sloppily onto the ground before Sesshomaru drew back slightly then wretched the head of the foul creäture from its body. Bones made sick crackling noise, skin shredded and tore in a jagged manner, and blood just continued to shot up and pour from the body. All the creäture did was stare while he wiped the blood off of his arm and hand before it burned through. His claws, eyes, fangs, and markings have returned to normal when he pivoted on his heel to walk away. That is, until a cackle from behind him caught his attention.

"She's…dea..d.. Yo..ur…prec…ious…human," gasped out the removed head that was laying just a few yards away. No sooner had those words left the lupine mouth a scream of pure terror reverberated in the air around them, freezing and chilling Sesshomaru to his very core. He knew that he visibly stiffened since the cackling grew louder before he threw a flame he manifested onto the head and body. As soon as he was sure that they caught fire, he took off towards the village. His nose worked in over-time trying to catch a whiff of her scent, hoping that he wasn't going to be too late to save her from whatever was happening in the village.

* * *

Villagers shouted and screamed in horror and pain as a beautiful female stood before them, tearing apart the village as Rin did her best to run away as fast as her legs would allow. Blood was dripping from so many wounds that covered her normally unscathed body. Ah and Un, ever loyal and faithful to their mistress, ran alongside her, each taking turns to attack the pursuing female that had such a crazed look in her eyes. Nothing worked on her. They bit and clawed at her flesh and even kicked her, but nothing worked. Except for their howls. Every time one of them howled she would hiss before stopping to cover her ears.

"Rin, child! In here, girl!" called out the old woman Kaede as Rin did her best to run, which could have been considered a fast limping, past the older woman's home. Giving her no time to think or speak, the elderly lady dragged the younger one inside of her home. As soon as the dogs were inside as well, the woman slammed the shut and shoved tables and chairs in front of it while Rin panted and gasped for breath. Rin collapsed onto the floor, holding onto her side as pain radiated through her.

Kaede watched emotionless as the thing tearing apart their village roared angrily from the sudden loss of her prey. Her beautiful, alabaster body bent back and her red-wine hair flaring out around her. The anger in that roar could chill one's blood and straight to their very bones.

"Get out here, _puttana_!" growled out the woman as her unnaturally red eyes searched through the burning village. A man who foolish enough to run past her so she grabbed him. Her fangs burst out through her gums right before she ravenously bit into the tender flesh of his neck, tearing out his throat as she feasted on his blood. The man's screams died down as the nectar of his body was completely drained. His frame going limp in the woman's arms before she sent the now lifeless body flying into a nearby fire.

Ah released a soft growl of displeasure and warning, his dark fur bristling and rising to attention. His eyes glowed eerily in the darkness of the cabin as he stared at the door, waiting. Un stayed right by Rin's side, his soft tongue lapping at her wounds trying to ease her pain some while Kaede moved the girl to the pallet near the unlit fire-place. The furs were soft under Rin's bruised skin as Kaede began tending to her wounds, successfully ignoring the woman outside that was wreaking havoc on their village.

"Ye will live, child. Lay still," whispered the older woman as she continuously worked, sweet nothings and promises she intended to keep the only noise inside of the home. Rin knew that Kaede was trying to comfort both of them, but she could feel her life force slowly slipping away, farther and farther with each passing moment. She was going to die soon if she didn't fight against the oncoming darkness. Bur she was just so tired that she couldn't do it.

Rin's thin, long fingers gently gripped the wolf's fang that was hanging from the chain around her neck. Tears blurred her vision and began to drip from her eyes as she squeezed them shut. _Sesshomaru-sama_, her mind whispered before the woman who was ripping apart the village kicked in the door, splintering it from the sheer force. Old lady Kaede was slung into a wall, where she crumpled to the floor in a heap. Ah and Un were kicked a far distance outside of the hut after they had lunged at the red-haired woman.

"There you are, little girl," cooed the woman as she crouched over Rin, her long wine-red hair brushing against one of Rin's bruised cheeks. "Tis now time to die." An evil, twisted smirk turned the woman's beautiful face into one that scared Rin right before claws slammed into her chest. Unlike the woman expected, Rin remained silent, her tears mingling with the blood pooling around her.

"I love you, Maru," whispered Rin quietly as she felt the woman's nails digging into the flesh of body, ripping and mangling it.

* * *

After several excruciating minutes of searching the demolished village, Sesshomaru finally caught a whiff of Rin's scent. It wasn't her usual scent though, it was the scent of her blood. The scent was so strong and prominent that it nearly sent him to his knees. Sweet, yet spicy like her skin tasted but more intense. He ran towards it, in hopes that it wasn't bad, but was met with the unpleasant sight that made his body burn in rage.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" squealed the woman, Rin's precious blood dripping from her hands and arms as she rushed towards him. "Look, m'lord. Stephanie took care of your nuisance!" The woman known as Stephanie looked up at him expectantly, her red eyes shining in the darkness. All she received for what she had done was a slap across her fact that sent her into the wall beside the crawling Kaede.

"Fool," was all Sesshomaru said as he looked down at Rin's broken and mangled body. By some strange miracle she was still breathing. Struggling to breathe was more like it. "Rin."

Her voice when she finally spoke was so soft that it sounded hushed. If she was in soft of pain, she hid it very well. "Sessh…omaru….sa…ma."

"Ye can save her," croaked out Kaede as she pushed herself up to lean against the wall behind her, pain marring her old wrinkled face. "The Kiss of Death is the only way."

Sesshomaru just stared at the old woman, his golden orbs glowing as recognition hit him low in the gut. Kaede, the woman who used to help Rin's mother lure men out into the depths of the woods just for him. A kind-hearted, unjudging woman. One of the extremely few who did not judge him for what he was, but instead tried to help him.

Even though he knew that it was the only way to save Rin, he was reluctant to do it. He did not know what it would do to the young girl. Risks had to be taken because Rin's life was the most important at this moment. Sesshomaru had – no, needed to save her life. If he did not, this village would be completely destroyed…by him.

Elongating his fangs, he bit the tender flesh of his wrist ripping it slightly to allow blood to flow. He took just enough of his blood into his mouth that would save her before slipping his other arm underneath her shoulders. His clear eyes met her foggy ones. No words needed to be said. Rin looked at him with such trust that it made the decision easier.

His hard mouth pressed against her soft lips. This was her first kiss, one she would never forget. Her first kiss was the Kiss of Death, a kiss that was going to give her life. His blood poured into her mouth while his mouth kept her from spitting out the sickly sweet substance. His tongue forcing every drop of it into her sweet mouth before he forced her to swallow all of it. Pain immediately swept through her broken body, arching her back and slamming it back down again his arm. Blackness, sweet blackness was all she saw as she drifted away.

* * *

**Thanks to blackacess and _fabi16lachikita _for reviewing!**

**Annnnd because I am in a good mood, I am going to give a little sneak peak for the next chapter~**

_Shomaru sat next where Rin was laid on the pallet of furs. Her normal rosy cheeks pale and bruised, marred from scratches that were slowing beginning to heal. The full moon was just seven days away and Rin has been sleeping for the last five nights, ever since that woman had attacked the village. Slowly, very slowly, things were beginning to settle and the villagers were making repairs and fixing everything that needed to be fixed. Yet no matter what Rin never moved, nor did she open beautiful brown eyes or even make a sound._

_Ah and Un just laid next to her, never leaving her side except to go to answer nature's call and to eat. Even then, one of them always stayed next to her. The loyalty and protectiveness of these animals warmed Shomaru's heart to the core. His precious Rin.._

_"Oh, Rin," Shomaru sighed as he stroked her cool cheek. For the last few nights her body has been ice cold. Because of this, Kaede kept her wrapped in furs and made sure the fire she was near was kept blazing, even if the small house became so hot they had to change into their spring clothing. It wasn't until early this morning that her body finally warmed up enough that they could take a few blankets off of her._

_Grey eyes stared the fire while long fingers continued to stroke long, black locks. Was she going to wake up soon?_

_As if answering his thoughts, Rin groaned and whimpered softly. her face pinched together as if she was in pain before relaxing as she whispered out, "Maru."_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! I apologize for taking so long to post this up! Things have been highly hectic for me ever since college started and I was just now able to get a break between studying sessions.**

**I ask that everyone please forgive if there are in grammatical errors and that they please point them out to me so I can fix them. ****Thank you!**

**Also, I put one of MY characters from one of my books in here. She is a very powerful being. I wanted to see how well the story went with her involved.**

**Thank you **_crazykenz _**and** _Cindy-shan_ **for r****eviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything/anyone from Inuyasha. I do, however, own OC and this plotline**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rage. Pure unadulterated rage burned through Sesshomaru as he dragged Stephanie out of the village by her long, red hair. The woman was stupid and absolutely out of her mind, which he was certain that she was, if she thought that he had wanted Rin harmed or believed the human to be a nuisance to himself. In fact the girl was anything but a nuisance. A distraction, sure. A sweet, wonderful distraction that left him harder than a rock and ready to kill anything or anyone that harmed her.

Stephanie made the worst mistake of her entire existence. She dared to harm one that Sesshomaru deemed worthy of being under his care. Every creäture, living or undead, knew that once he claimed one as his then it would be suicide to touch that person/thing. Why Stephanie and the werewolf decided to ignore such a thing was beyond him. The wolf had already paid the price, now it was time for this vampire to pay the price.

There was no ounce of mercy in him. Not a single ounce of sympathy. There was nothing but blind rage and the thirst to bathe in the vampiress's blood. It consumed every part of him, making him want to stop dragging her and do it right then and there. He had to beat down the blood-thirsty beast inside of him and began to move faster.

Snarling and hissing in anger and pain, the female vampire fought against him and clawed at the hand holding her hair. This was an injustice. All she had done was what she had been told to do: take out the human female that was bewitching her beloved Lord. Like many in this province, she lived to serve her cold Lord, no matter the cost. This was not what she had expected though.

A small gasp left her ruby-red lips when he jerked her harshly on her feet before he shoved her back against a tree. Quickly she surveyed her surroundings, not recognizing the entrance to the cave system right behind him. Where were they? Why did it smell like death and decay?

The darkest and most cruel smirk she had ever seen crossed Sesshomaru's face as realization finally dawned on her. Inside of the mouth of the cave were several bodies, all in different phases of decomposition. This is where he took his victims and/or enemies right before he killed them. This is where he was going to . . . kill her. He was going to leave her in an unmarked cave with the bodies of others that he has killed.

Before she could even speak or make any sound of protest, Sesshomaru was on top of her. Her screams of pain and absolute horror reverberating around the areas around them before reaching the village where it was decreased in volume. Even then, it chilled the villagers to the bone.

They all knew that the creäture had struck again. Except this time it was for revenge not hunger.

* * *

_**Five Days Later**_

Shomaru sat next to where Rin was laid on the pallet of furs. Her normal posy cheeks pale and bruised, marred from the scratches that were slowly beginning to heal. The full moon was just six days away and Rin has been trapped in her slumber for the last five nights, ever since that woman had attacked the village and almost destroyed it. Slowly, very slowly, things were beginning to settle down and the villagers were starting to make repairs and fix the things that needed to be fixed in the village. Yet no matter what happened and what news Shomaru told her, Rin never moved nor did she open her beautiful hazel eyes, or even make a sound.

Ah and Un, ever the faithful companions, just laid next to her. They almost never left her side except to answer the call of nature or to go eat. Even when they left, one of them always stayed right next to her, keeping a close eye on her form. The loyalty and fierce protectiveness of these animals warmed Shomaru's heart to the core during these dark days. His precious Rin...

"Oh, Rin," Shomaru sighed as he used his knuckles to stroke her cool cheek. For the last few nights her body has been colder than ice. Because of this Kaede kept her wrapped in furs and made sure the fire that Rin was laid near was kept blazing, even if the small house became so hot that they had to change into their spring clothing. It wasn't until earlier this morning that her body finally warmed up just enough that they were finally able to take a few blankets off of her.

Blank gray eyes just stared into the fire while long fingers continued to stroke long, black locks. Was she going to wake up soon?

As if answering his thoughts, Rin groaned and whimpered softly causing his heart to stop then race in his chest. Her face pinched together as if she was in pain before relaxing as she whispered out, "Maru."

Joy. Pure joy. That's what he felt when he heard those two syllables leave her barely parted lips. She finally spoke and let him know that she was alive, finally alleviated some of the constriction in his chest and the guilt he felt from leaving her alone.

"I'm here, Rin. I'm here," he rasped out quickly when he grabbed her hand that was wiggling and moving out from underneath the furs. Gently he cupped the bruised and scratched appendage in his hands before he felt heat flare from it. Startled and shocked, he jumped slightly before looking up at her face.

Sweat. Beads of sweat were rolling down from her forehead, but it wasn't normal sweat. It was slightly pink and smelled funny which made his nose twitch. This was not normal. Never in all his travels had he seen such a sight, except for one time and one time only. A young man had accidentally drank a strange liquid and immediately he began to run a fever, sweat blood, his body had contorted and slammed against the ground repeatedly until his spine broke, and then he nails and teeth grew in length before he clawed his face off. It had been horrifying to watch.

Rin wasn't sweating blood though, and she was running a low-grade fever not a high one like the man had. Her body wasn't arching and slamming against the ground in a continuous cycle. Just to be sure, he checked her teeth and nails then sighed in relief when they were normal. It calmed him to know that she wasn't changing like that man had. He did not know what he would do if she did.

"Ma…ru," she whimpered out softly before her eyes fluttered open. For a split second they were gold before they went to their normal hazel color that was cloudy, as if she was dreaming. The sight of the gold, no matter how brief, stunned Shomaru until he saw that beautiful brown hazel that called to him.

One of his hands cupped her right cheek, which she nuzzled against his palm. "I'm here, Rin."

"Wa…t...er."

It took him a minute before he grasped what she was saying. Immediately he jumped up and grabbed the cup that had been sitting on the table and filled it with a little water. No need to send her body into shock by giving her too much.

"Here," whispered the dark-haired male quietly as he gently slipped his arm under her shoulders and slowly eased her up before pressing the rim of the cup to her lips. With a tenderness that shook him, he tipped the cup up and watched as Rin slowly drank the cool liquid. Her lips were chapped and slowly began to look more and more healthy with each small drink she took.

A dense, deep fog. That's what Rin felt like she was walking through. It felt as if she was wading through it, fighting to gain full consciousness. Her head was fuzzy and her body ached all over. The only sound she heard was someone's voice. _His_ voice. Why couldn't she place his voice?

Fingers stroked and massaged her scalp after she was fully laying on her back again. Little shots of liquid fire shot through her entire body, numbing the pain for a little while. What was going on with her? Why did she want to feel his body pressing down on her intimately and filling her entire body with his essence?

"Rin," he whispered before his lips softly brushed against her temple. Just the gentle contact caused everything to come rushing back like a hurricane and to knock the air out of her lungs. All the blood, the pain, the screaming. Everything came rushing back, including her first actual kiss. A kiss stolen from her, and the taste of something being forced inside of her mouth.

Gasping out in shock, she reached up and grabbed the collar of the male's shirt and looked at him, truly looked him. Long hair the color of a raven's wing, piercing gray eyes that were so full of emotion they made her legs weak, the sharp cheek bones, angular jaw, pointed nose. Everything finally clicked into the place when he gently curled his fingers around her delicate wrists and kissed the center of her palms one at a time before kissing each of her fingers as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him. He gently rested her hands over his chest then covered them with his.

"Ma…ru," she whispered softly before crying and clenching the material over his heart. If only he knew that she had betrayed him in such a way that it made her ashamed. He would not look at her the same way if he knew that not only had the monster kissed her, but it had touched her intimately, marking her. Her precious Shomaru would hate her. He would scorn her like so many scorned her mother.

"Oh, Rin," came his pained, yet joyful response before he kissed her soundly. His fingers cupped her face as he gently ravaged her mouth, letting her feel how he had felt the last several days. How helpless and worried he was about her. How badly he ached to hear her voice and hold her against him again. And how great it felt when she responded to him by kissing him back with so much passion and tugging at his shirt, drawing him closer.

When he finally released her, he was lying slightly on top of her but next to her. His fingers stroked her cheeks as he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, savoring it all. She was awake. His fiancée, his beautiful Rin had finally awoken. These last five days had been pure Hell for him.

Even now, just touching her made him ache, but not in the way he wanted. He knew the truth of how she was still with him. The creäture and his Kiss of Death. For as far back as he could recall, he heard about the Kiss of Death and how certain creatures were able to use to make humans their slaves, turn them into creatures, or save their lives. In this case, the monster had used just enough of his blood to save Rin's life, but at what cost to them? Would Shomaru be able to marry Rin and make her his, or would he have to leave because she would yearn for the creäture instead of him?

Those thoughts would have to be put away until a later date. Right now all that mattered was Rin. She was alive and that was all that mattered to him as he softly kissed her lips again as she slowly drifted off to sleep again. Shomaru laid his head down the fur pillows and quickly joined her in that bliss, his arm wrapped snugly around her waist.

* * *

A loud groan of pleasure echoed in the depths of the cave as water splashed and sloshed around from the pool of hot water. The couple inside of it fought each other for dominance in their rough tango of sex. Its scent permeating the air before the female finally gave in and allowed herself to be flipped on all fours and taken the way the male wanted. Her loud screams of pleasure the only thing that was heard before she found her release and went limp underneath the male until he found his and jerked out, emptying his seed in the water.

The male waded in the water until he could completely submerge himself and dunked underneath to wash away the scent of sex and the female. In all honesty, she smelled of sex and several other things, but she was the only female vampiress that had yet to contract some type of temporary infection. That was just what he was looking for. He needed to release his frustration of that stupid, now dead, vampiress Stephanie who was rotting away in the cavern he threw those he killed. It was absolutely disgusting.

For the last five days, he has waited patiently to sense if Rin had finally awoken. Five days. It just so happened that in the middle of rutting with this vampiress he felt the human girl wake up for a few moments before she fell back asleep. It was the second time she had come into consciousness on this day. Every single emotion she had felt, shot through him as if they were his own and it angered him yet again. The powerful Sesshomaru did not have emotions.

"My lord?" called his latest bedmate as she approached him when he finally surfaced again. "Is there anything else you need of me, sire?" Her purple eyes flashed down between his legs, looking pointedly at his member before licking her lips.

One single thought went through his head, _whore_. Like so many others, she believed that if she pleased him enough that he would make her his concubine. Some were even idiotic enough to believe that he would make them his Lady. Such fools. He had no time for such nonsense.

"Leave," was the only thing he said before he saw two large canines walk up to the pool and bow. One eyebrow rose up in curiosity while Sesshomaru stepped out of the pool of water and grabbed his towel dry off. Normally the canines waited for him to call them before they came to him.

"_Master,_" the alpha growled out softly as his dark gaze locked with Sesshomaru's. Ah had always been a bit idiotic, but Sesshomaru respected the animal since he did so well to protect Rin. "_She has been questioning the old woman about what is happening to her."_

So that is the reason they were here. Rin was being curious about the sudden changes in her body. He had suspicions that she might change in some ways, now he was curious as to what ways she was changing and what was happening to her. In order to squish that curiosity he would have to go and visit her…in the flesh. Just the thought of it laced his blood with fire in anticipation. Tonight would be a good night indeed.

* * *

Shomaru's warm body was pressed snugly against Rin's side, one arm thrown over her waist in a vice-like grip, and the other underneath her neck. Just the heat from his body, the fire, and the blankets left her feeling so very comfortable and at ease. When he had left earlier this day, she had been bereft. It felt as if she was missing a piece of herself and that it would never return until he did. That was a feeling that she did not like at all.

As the sun began to reach its highest peak he had returned. Immediately he had laid on the fur pallet next to her, pulled her into his arms and slept there next to her. There was nothing that felt better than being in his arms at this moment. Her stomach knotted and butterflies took to doing somersaults in her stomach.

"Rin," the man amusing her thoughts groaned out softly before he pulled her tighter against his body, ever careful of her injuries even as he slumbered. Just the thought made her smile.

"My Maru," she whispered softly before turning ever so slightly and stroking his cheek. In six more nights the moon would be at his fullest and the creäture at his peak.

Thick, feminine eyelashes fluttered before piercing gray eyes hazily met hazel ones. A slow, seductively sleepy smile curled Shomaru's lips up before he placed a gentle kiss on Rin's forehead. Gently he shifted until he was sitting up, his fingers brushing over her slightly pale cheeks that were slowly beginning to get color back.

"Sleep well, my love?" he questioned her, his dark eyebrows pinched in worry.

"Sleep well I did with you by my side," she admitted softly as a blush painted her cheeks from embarrassment. With him sleeping by her side she had slept so well that she was surprised she had awoken so late in the day. Kaede had administered the medicine Rin needed before leaving. Through that process Rin had slept. The only reason she knew was because of the taste of honey and lavender mixed with something bitter was still on her tongue and coated her lips.

With a gentle grunt, Shomaru gently eased his arms from around her and made sure she was situated comfortably on the fur pallet. His long fingers, callused from years of working as a blacksmith, feathered over her body making sure that everything was in place. He did not want to leave her, but the sun was beginning to set and it was another Bloody Sunset. This was going to be the third one in twice as many days. It was so terrible.

"I have to leave, my love. Some of the village men are going in search of the monster's woman who destroyed the village," he whispered, wincing at the panic that took over her eyes and when she grabbed a hold of his sleeve.

"Please… don't leave," she whispered. The thought of him leaving her terrified her. When would he back?

As if hearing her thoughts, he leaned down kissing all over her face. "I shall be back before the sun's light starts to break through the darkness.

"All right. Come back to me in one piece, my heart," the young woman whispered, tearing choking her speech as he kissed her lips softly, tenderly.

"I love you, my Rin," Shomaru quietly stated as he caressed the smoothness of one of her bruised cheeks. He was starting to feel it, his stomach tightening, his heart pounding then stopping. The blood in his body catching aflame. "I must leave now, but I shall return."

With that being said, he stood up and left the hut right as Ah and Un padded back inside giving him strange looks. They knew. He knew that they did, why else were the animals so leery of him? It was rare when they would leave him alone while Rin was in the state she was in.

Casting one final glance back, Shomaru smiled in his fiancée's direction before the hut. Once he was outside he took off in a run towards to woods littered by the hut not realizing that a set of eyes filled with such malice and hatred watched him from the shadows nearby. Not even noticing the smell of decomposing flesh heading towards where Rin was resting with only the two canines there to protect her.

* * *

For the last moon cycle, she had travelled in search of the infamous Lord Sesshomaru, Ruler of the Dark Forest and all the lands surrounding it. It has been a long and dreadful journey for her. Even with her being the oldest and most powerful beings to walk this Earth it was tiring. Seemed that the rumors about the young Lord would only be found when he wanted to be found were true.

Vibrant mercurial, silver eyes, that were almost a clear, see-through white, shifted and looked around the area in curiosity. Truly the Dark Forest was a place of sinister beauty that called to everything inside of her being. The trees were tall and nearly reached the sky. Their leaves a deep, dark green that looked so entrancing. Bark a brown that would make the ground roll over in envy for not having such a beautiful color. Branches thick and long, perfect for climbing up and hiding inside of during that game children played.

Almost all the lower branches of every tree were sharpened to long spikes that could go through even the thickest of hides. Some of them were actually covered in old blood and reeked of decomposing skin and other things.

Wrinkling her delicate nose, the woman continued to trudge through the snow seeming to actually glide over the top since there were no foot prints to betray where she had stepped. Even the falling snow did not seem to touch her. It looked as if the flakes would get close enough that they would almost touch her then slide down her body to hit the ground. Not a single flurry actually touched her skin or cloak.

"_She's here_," different creatures whispered in the night, watching as the woman as she walked making sure to keep the hood of her cloak hiding her face. Yet it did not take a fool to catch the glimpses of her long white hair peeping out.

"_Do you believe She heard about what our Lord did to one of Her children?_" a voice whispered from nearby.

That caused her to pause. Sesshomaru had harmed one of her many children?

"_Silence, you fool! Her hearing is best known to all!"_ another voice hissed out in anger, walking farther and farther away.

"_Silence? Nay, you mangy mutt! Her hearing is not that well. Did you not hear how Lord Sesshomaru dragged Stephanie out towards one of his caverns and tortured her? All for the daughter of his deceased human wench!"_ the first voice ranted, not realizing that the woman had stopped walking and was listening intently to the conversation.

Her beloved, adopted daughter Stephanie was dead? The pain that punch her low in the stomach almost sent her down on her knees, but it did not even look like it because she stood firmly in place. It was always best to never show weakness to such creatures as these. Pain and sorrow, deep and powerful, swirled and danced through her. Stephanie was one of the newer ones she had adopted. The young vampiress exiled from her Coven close to fifty years ago.

What did the girl do to anger the Lord of these lands so that he would kill her?

"You there," the woman whispered, one of her clawed hands pointing to the group of demons hiding in the trees a few hundred yards away. Even though she had whispered, it carried and danced through the air like a melody. "Take me to Lord Sesshomaru."

Piercing white eyes now rimmed with black and red rose to glare at the demons and the creatures hiding behind them. She just had one thing to say: If Sesshomaru killed one of her children without just cause, he would regret the day she ever allowed him to leave her home in the Northern Mountains alive.

* * *

A shadow cloaked, shirtless figure raced along the treetops towards the village. Her scent, it was teasing his senses. It had barely changed to something darker, spicier. Something more tempting. There was just barely a hint of his scent mixed in that you would not notice unless you were looking for it.

The moon, close to full, hid behind a small gathering of clouds, only allowing small beams to escape the cover. In just five nights, the young woman would come to him at the river. His body raised and throbbed in anticipation. This would be the perfect opportunity to make sure that she did not have second thoughts. She was not going to escape.

In the distance, Sesshomaru could hear different demons and creatures screaming and howling faintly. Something was happening. He did not have the time to go investigate yet. And there was no threat he sensed that was nearby. Anything that was close to a threat was several miles away from where he was.

Silently he landed on the walkway outside of the old woman's, Kaede, home. Inside was Rin and he could hear her whispering to the dogs. Her voice was so soft and faint, weak, that it startled him. In places it would catch before she coughed or whimpered. She was still not healed fully?

Slipping inside of the hut without her noticing was a little easier than he believed it would be. She laid on her back on the other side of the room, eyes closed, as she talked. Once he was inside and hiding in the rafters, he finally looked at her fully and was surprised. Bruises and scratches still marred her flesh, flesh that was so pale and sickly. Her cheeks were hollowed and dark bags were underneath her eyes that suddenly fluttered opens. Hazel eyes that were normally so bright and shining looked lackluster.

_Why didn't his blood heal her fully?_

That's when it hit him. He had given her enough to save her life and heal her minimally, but he hadn't given her enough to save her and heal her fully because there was a possibility of her turning. He was a damn fool. It seemed her wounds were more severe than he originally thought.

"I know you are there," the young woman whispered from below, her eyes looking in his direction. The confusion written on her face palpable. "Your presence… I can sense it nearby."

The creäture stared at her prone body for what seemed like eternity before he jumped from the rafters and landed on a crouch near her. Ah and Un growled softly for a moment before moving to lay closer to their mistress. Had Sesshomaru not been so curious he would have lashed out at the animals for their insolence. They had no reason to growl at him since they knew he would not harm the girl.

"You are awake," was all he said.

Rin nodded her head and smiled faintly. "Yes."

"Hn."

"What is happening to me? I can hear things I could not before, smells things stronger, seeing things sharper, and normally food and drink do not quite satisfy me as they use to." The fear and wonder lighting her eyes was clue enough to him that she was indeed changing.

Sesshomaru was actually surprised that The Change was happening to her. He had only given blood to her once in her entire lifetime. There had only been two others who had given blood to. The first one was how the learned that giving his blood to a person three times caused them to Change and become a creäture like him. The second showed that giving blood to a person once did not start the Change, but instead made them a little stronger and heightened their senses a bit.

Realization suddenly struck him hard like a kick below the belt. Rin's mother. The second person had been Rin's mother before he found out that she was with child. She had been mortally wounded outside of the village after the villagers found out that her husband had passed away several nights ago, killed in the City. They called her a witch and beat her down, leaving her for dead in the woods.

He could remember that night so clearly.

* * *

_Renata's long brown hair fell around her slight frame as she laid on the hard dew-covered ground where the village men had left her after beating her so thoroughly. Tears streamed down her face while she attempted to crawl away from the tree-line. Yes, ever since she moved her six years ago she had helped to keep the monster at bay by luring unsuspecting trespassers into the woods. No, the creäture would not care that she was dying. He would probably kill and eat her._

_The thought of him killing her the way he did the others make her normally tan skin turn even paler. It was bad enough that her beloved Katsuo was now gone from the world, leaving her a widow. His death stabbed deep within in the depths of her heart and soul. Her soul mate, her other half was gone from this world and she felt it so deeply within her._

_Her body had only moved a few feet before she heard the snapping of a twig, alerting her to something nearby. Body stilling and lying still, her deep brown, almost black eyes watched the nearby brush. Everything inside of her suddenly shrieked and cried in fear. This was a feeling she knew better than anything. The Creature, Lord Sesshomaru, was nearby._

"Renata_," came his deep, baritone voice from the trees nearby before his half-naked form walked out. His long silver mane of hair swaying behind and around his body like a cloak. Truly the creäture was the most beauty man to ever walk this Earth._

"_My… lord," she gasped out, coughing up some blood before convulsions wracked her body sending her back fully on her stomach. The pain hurt so badly. She had ripped the hole in her chest, near her heart, farther apart and speed up the process of her inevitable death. Inside she could feel something kicking and throbbing, as if fighting against some unseen force inside of her. It just added to the other pains assaulting her body. Already she could the messengers from the Underworld coming to drag her away for judgment._

"_You are dying," he stated gliding closer before he crouched next to her and helping her to roll on her back._

"_Yes. I will join my husband in the Afterlife."_

_Her eyes twinkled and sparkled sad, but happily at the thought. Her beloved Katsuo would be reunited with her. They would no longer have to deal with criticism of her being a foreign from a distant land that was exiled and chased away._

"_Then those in the village shall die."_

_Shock raced through her as she looked up at her cold Lord. His voice was so harsh and monotone that it caused her to flinch in fear. _What did he mean that the villagers would die?

"_Your death will sign the warrant for theirs. They would have killed one of my vassals."_

"_No!" she cried out, horrified at what he was saying. "You cannot, milord!"_

_If he killed all the villagers just because of her death, then all of years of hard work would be for naught. That was something you could not permit. For the last five and half years she had fought hard to make sure that this creäture did not attack the villagers. She would lure vile men out into the forests with the promise of a nice rut, then tell them to remain in one specific spot saying that she must go and grab something. _

_Her husband knew of what she did for he was almost a victim of the creäture due to the people he was with. Some of the villagers had followed her one evening when she was luring a man to the forest with the promise of giving him a night he would never forget. Her skin crawling as he touched her virgin flesh, trying to get beneath the folds of her dress._

_All of the villagers believed her to be a whore. In truth she had been a virgin until her wedding night. Katsuo had watched her intently while the other men approached the man in the field curiously. He watched as the Creature swung down from the branches above and attacked the men, draining them of blood and torturing the one who Renata had brought. Horror filled his soul as he had realized why the Creature never attacked the village anymore._

_Renata had saved him from the same fate as those village men and the trespasser by dragging him away from the scene in a hurry. Her voice faint under the sound of screaming to keep them from behind heard as they raced back to the village. She had even placed a charm around his throat, telling him that the Creature would not harm him so long as he wore her charm. Telling him that the Creature would know he was under her protection, therefore he was under the Creature's._

"_This Sesshomaru can and shall kill those fools," the creäture growled out in annoyance._

_No one and nothing attacked a being that was under his protection. That was the worst mistake that they would ever make. When someone/something was under his protection, any harm inflicted (whether intentional or accidental) would be met with a harsh punishment and/or death._

"_Then do not allow me to die," she whispered, tears of sorrow falling from her eyes. "I cannot bear the thought of all those people dying because of me." The pain in her chest hurt, not from being injured, but because of the decision she was making. She would not be able to see her beloved Katsuo for a long time._

_Sesshomaru's steady amber gaze stared deeply into the black depths of her eyes. Studying her. His eyes searching for something that he must have found because he leaned forward and brought his wrist towards his lips. She watched as his elongated canines sank into the tender flesh of his wrist, and heard him suck strongly on the area. Then she watched as the wound on his wrist closed almost instantaneously when pulled it away._

_Curiously she gazed up at him when his arms slipped under her and brought her closer. The only thing he could smell on her was coming death and something else. Something he had not smelled in a long time. Not be able to place it he just shrugged it off before placing his lips firmly over hers and prying them apart with his tongue._

_The woman compliantly opened her mouth and just about choked when the sickly sweet, spiciness of his blood touched her tongue and burned its way down her throat. It was so disgusting but rejuvenating at the same time. She could feel it working its way through her entire body after she swallowed. The healing heat scorching her but not to the point that it was uncomfortable._

"_The Kiss of Death. You shan't be allowed to die until you find another who will care for the villagers' safety if you wish for them to live."_

"_Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered as she felt her body being lift and wind suddenly flying through her hair. He was carrying her?_

_The thought brought a smile to her face. Her Lord could be kind when he wished. Tonight he had saved more than just her, she thought as her hand rested about where she felt something stirring in her womb. It seemed her husband had left her with one last gift. The gift of Life._

* * *

How could he not have scented the child growing her womb until after the child was born? There had to have been some sort of thing protecting or wanting the child to be unknown to all beings other than humans. Could it have been Katsuo, the original blacksmith of the town, Renata's husband? That was no way possible… unless he was one of those rare few humans who were blessed with the ability to hide from his kind.

That would explain several things about Rin and her unique scent, when it could be found. Hers was the perfect combination of her father's and her mother's scent combined with something else. Now that he was thinking back he was finally able to place it. It was the reason he yearned for her so. In a way she was his. His scent and essence was inside of her from when he saved her mother. That woman had known she was pregnant and knew what would happen to the child. Either Renata had been very cunning or dimwitted.

"You are in the second part of the Change," he admitted honestly to her. This should not have been happening. _Damn you, Renata._

"The Change?" Rin repeated curiously. What was this change he was speaking of? When did she go through the first stage of it to make it to the second part? What would happen if she made it to the stage three?

"Yes. If you are given my blood, or the blood from another of my kind, you will turn into one of us."

"How and when did I go through the first part?"

Sesshomaru was actually a bit hesitant to answer that part. Should he even tell her what happened? Tell her about how her mother was on the brink of death and he forced her to choose her death resulting in the deaths of the villagers or living and everyone surviving with her? He decided just on telling her half of the truth.

"Your mom was pregnant with you when she was given the Kiss of Death. She had been badly beaten and left for dead. One of my kind saved her by making her take his blood, unknowingly making you take it as well."

That was the most that he had ever spoken in one sitting. This human girl was going to be the destruction of his normal self. Already she was beginning to make him feel emotions that he did not want because of the connection that had been established between them. Even now he could feel her confusion, fear, anxiety, shame, and all the other emotions that she felt.

"Can you please explain this some more to me?" the young woman asked from where she lay, courage lacing every single syllable of her words.

The courage in her voice made something similar to pride swell inside of the creäture sitting before. His amber eyes turning to a liquid gold. Inside of the depths she could see his pride and something else she could not quite place. And she was very happy that he obliged her by sitting more comfortably on the floor near her while he started from the beginning stage of the Change to the third stage, the last one.

* * *

The scent of someone very near and dear to the white-haired female hit her hard in the nose. She had not caught that scent in almost 30 years since the human woman had been exiled. The white-haired beauty had been away and unable to give her friend shelter before the villagers chased the human away. They chased deep within the surrounding forests.

The mystical being had been unable to track her human companion down in time before the scent had faded away to nothing. All she knew was that it lead southwest, towards the lands of the powerful Lord Sesshomaru. Actually being able to catch it within his lands thrilled her to the core. There was something off about the scent though. It had to mixture of two males' scents. How odd.

Slowly, she continued on her journey through the village in search of the Lord of these lands. It was odd that his scent led her within the depths of this quaint little village. Normally beings such as them stayed away from the nearby human populations because they did not want to attention. Why would he be here?

Softly spoken voices came from a hut towards the center of the village off on the right, within in close proximity of the woods. A female's voice asking quiet questions in the night. The voice of a male, equally soft spoken but baritone, answering each question and explaining. His voice she recognized immediately. _Sesshomaru._

"_So my mother had been exiled for her village and caused out on the accusation of being a witch?"_ the soft feminine voice asked, a little scratchy as if it had not been used in quite some time.

"_Yes. Six years before your birth she found this village. She saved not only the villagers here but those in the surrounding towns and villages,"_ Sesshomaru answered the young woman. Both women could hear the stark honesty in his voice.

"_By luring those who wanted to do harm for you to… feed from?"_

"_Yes, Rin."_

Rin? Was she the one whose scent was assaulting the silver-eyed being's senses? Was she who smelled so much like her precious friend Renata?

The air shifted slightly and the being knew Sesshomaru sensed her presence just a few yards from the hut. That was one of the things that had made her like him, his uncanny senses of his surroundings. When he stayed with her, he had showed that almost no one, except for her, could sneak up on him unnoticed.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered to the wind before her figure blurred outside and flashed inside of the room he was in. "It has been a while, _petit chien_."

Ah and Un immediately rose to their feet and crouched, growling at the female in front of them. They sensed that she would not harm their Lady, but they were not going to take any chances. Already they could sense the fear beginning to roll off of her. She was suddenly scared of the intruder.

"Lady Scarlett," Sesshomaru whispered before standing and bowing to her, ignoring the ridiculous nickname that meant 'puppy' but it's literal translation was "little dog."

The female, Lady Scarlett, smiled and raised her hand to gently push her hood back to reveal the face of the most beautiful woman Rin had ever seen in her life. Long, white hair excitedly escaped the confines of the hood and fell down to reach the back Lady Scarlett's knees. Her eyes were a beautiful white that had traces of silver flashing in their depths. Porcelain ivory skin that glowed softly in the fire light.

Her features were not very pronounced but they were defined. High angular cheek bones, beautifully curved and arched black eyebrows, sweetly curled long black eyelashes, a petite and slightly pointed nose, and then a mouth that was the envy of any man's fantasy and such a startling pink color that just seemed so her.

"Ah, and you must be Rin," Lady Scarlett said softly looking towards where the young brunette was laid before turning towards Sesshomaru. "I must speak with you, Lord Sesshomaru."

The monster stared at the beauty before him motioning for the two canines to back down. Lady Jinx Mira Scarlett, the oldest of all beings on this earth, mother to four children she birthed and hundreds of others adopted. A powerful woman who he knew could crush him in a matter of seconds without a thought. She was the one person that Sesshomaru did fear, the only person.

Her silver eyes flashed and turned a glowing pink as she stared at him. "Why did you kill my daughter Stephanie?"


	8. Apology (NOT A CHAPTER)

Hello, my dearies.

I apologize for being gone for so long. There has been quite a bit going on in my life as of late, which has prevented me from finding the time to work on my stories like I want to. Because I do want you all to be aware of what is happening, I am going to go into as brief of a detail as I can about it.

Back in November of 2014, my mother was informed that my grandmother had moderate to severe dementia and Alzheimer's as well as stage 4 kidney disease. This is not including deteriorating hips and lower back, walking pneumonia (which we were finally able to get cleared up so she is out of risk for it), stomach problems, constant UTIs, and who only knows what else. Because of her having to move in with us, I was forced to get a job so we would be able to keep our house and pay the bills.

Then last year in August, on top of me finally being able to start some classes for the medical field I planned on going into (which I had to drop in January), I was forced to take on a second job because my father, who is a Vietnam Veteran, was placed on full insulin and seizure medication after his stroke in March of 2014 and had suddenly started showing antibodies for Hepatitis C. I just found out that everything that is wrong with him is from when he was exposed to Agent Orange back in the 70s while on the aircraft carriers. Things have just gotten worse with him, though thankfully he is now getting better.

Now, because of all of this my mother's health has started failing. She is a heart patients and has had to have two stents put in back in 2010. Caring for her mother and my father has really brought down her health, so I have been trying to care for them with the help of my youngest sister who spends most of the time out of class helping our mother when I'm at work. It's just been a stressful situation for all of us, especially since we keep having family and friends pass away.

Work, school, things at home, and things in my personal life have kept me from working on my stories like I want to. I am planning on in May (which is when I am graduating, and thanks to my advisor it is with just a general degree so I will be able to come back and pick up the classes I dropped without having to repeat) sitting down and reading through all of the chapters I have up, editing, and then republishing them for you all, as well as posting up the other chapters that I have briefly worked on.

I am deeply sorry for the fact I haven't been on nor updated for you all. BUT chapters will be up soon, I promise!


End file.
